Pretty Little Moments: Jason and Aria
by sophiearrietty
Summary: He is the resident bad boy turned good looking for love. She is an old soul finding her way through life looking for love. What happens when their paths collide? A look into the life and moments of Jason and Aria. (Will be Aria and Ezra to begin with but it will turn out to be Jaria)
1. Prologue

**Aria**

She was a Pennsylvania girl. A Pennsylvania girl that grew up in the small town of Rosewood just twenty miles away from Philadelphia. Aria Christine Montgomery was artsy, she was imaginative, but most of all she was an old soul looking for what most people want and that is love.

What is love? There are many different types of love out there. There is the love you have for your family and friends. There is true love, there is all sorts of love. What Aria most wanted was to find that one person to spend her life with. Someone that challenged her, someone who knew her and loved her for her quirky ways.

At the age of seventeen, Aria thought she found her love in her current boyfriend Ezra Fitz. He was everything that she wanted. He was smart, interested in literature and an all round good guy. What she didn't know were the skeletons in his closet. Instead she thought she found her one love. The one love that was going to help her escape from her life. Her life of trying be a good person, a life of trying to be strong for herself, friends and brother.

In many ways Aria was just looking for an escape. An escape from her broken home. The home where where her parents are constantly fighting. A home where her Dad made her keep the fact that he is having an affair a secret from her Mom. Most of the days Aria spent her time away from home. Mostly she was out with her friends Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields and Hanna Marin. When she wasn't with her friends she was with Ezra trying to have her life feel complete. When in actuality it was about to fall apart.

**Jason**

He was a Pennsylvania boy. A Pennsylvania boy that grew up in the small town of Rosewood just twenty miles away from Philadelphia. Jason Robert Dilaurentis was a good person, he was strong, handsome, and passionate about helping people. He never use to want to help people. In fact most people never really understood Jason Dilaurentis. His sister was murdered and he was to high to even remember what happened. Jason was the bad boy who had problems with substance abuse.

At the age of 21 he was turning his life around. He attended rehab to get sober. Jason also attended Ivy league school and graduated with honors. He was currently working as a substance abuse counselor at Rosewood High School helping other students like he was turn their lives around. There was one thing missing though for Jason and that was love.

Jason like Aria wants to find that one love. The one that will be able to understand him. The one that will love him for who is and not who he was. He never really had a steady relationship. Instead he mostly had friends with benefits going on. There was only one person for Jason that intrigued him. One person that he never could have loved because she was his sisters best friend. One person that he thought would never be able to love to him or want to be with him. Little did Jason know that his life was about to change and that he may actually get to have a relationship with the one person he has always had his eye on.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

There were three weeks left until graduation. Three weeks until Aria Montgomery would be graduating from Rosewood High. After graduation, Aria had planned on attending Hollis college to major in literature. She wanted to become a writer.

She was also looking toward graduation because that meant that she and Ezra could finally be together like a real couple. The thing that excited her the most was the fact that she didn't have to hide the fact that she was in love. She and Ezra could be a normal couple. They could go out on dates and be seen in public together. She didn't have to hide anymore. As she walked to Ezra's apartment building she thought of all the things that they could do once she finally graduated from Rosewood High.

Hey Ezra, said Aria. Oh hey, Aria. Listen why don't you come up we need to talk about some stuff. Once inside Ezra's apartment Aria sat down on the brown leather couch. The same couch that she and Ezra first made love to each other. What's going on Ezra? Aria asked. I don't really know how to say this Aria without coming off like an ass. I never really wanted to lead you on. What do mean lead me on Ezra? Ezra sighed, I found out some news that shocked me. Are you sick? Aria started panicking immediately thinking of all the things that could be wrong with Ezra. No matter what Ezra told her, she knew in her mind that everything was going to be okay that no matter what they would get through everything together.

My Mom came and recently visited me. She wanted to apologize for all the things she did wrong in her life. She also wanted me to know that I have a son. What do you mean you have a son Ezra, Aria questioned. Back in high school I had a girlfriend, her name was Maggie. Maggie and I were head over heals in love with each other. We got pregnant on senior prom night. I was told that she had an abortion, but I just found out from my Mom that she paid Maggie to keep the baby and paid to keep them in hiding. Why would your Mom do that? My Mom told me that she couldn't bear the thought of not being a grandma because she has cancer and is dying. She doesn't have much time left and she felt that I deserved to know the truth. She felt that I needed to know so I could be a father. Aria this has always been my dream to be a Dad. I have always wanted a son or daughter.

Ezra, I don't really know what to say to you right now. This is all so much. I know that I love you and have loved you since the day I met you. I want to be with you Ezra. I wasn't expecting you to have a kid with another person. I wanted to be the one to have your kids. I want to share my life with you. Its okay Ezra, I want to be with you in your life with you and your son. No, Aria. What do you mean no? Aria asked fearfully. Afraid to know the answer, afraid to know if her world was going to fall apart. I thought that this is what you wanted to a life with me.

Aria I did want a life with you. I thought I fell in love with you too when we first met back in the bar. I could see us and our life together, but Aria you are still also a bit young for me Ezra confessed. So, what Ezra age does not matter in a relationship. All I know is that I love you and can't bear the thought of my life without you, Aria sobbed. Look Aria, I will always love you, but I am not in love with you. I thought that I was in love with you until I found out I had a son. Have you met your son, Ezra, Aria asked. Aria, after my Mom told me that I had a son. I had to meet him, I had to see with my own eyes that I was a father. I told you that I had to go to Philadelphia for a few days for a conference for work, I really went to meet my son. You lied to me Ezra, how could you not of told me when you found out? I would have been there for you Ezra, Aria yelled at him.

I know I lied to you Aria. I just didn't want to drag you into all of this. For crying out loud Aria you are still a teenager. You will be graduating soon and moving on with your life, you will be learning more and growing up. I know that you are grown up for your age with what you have to go through. Your parents divorcing and an angry brother. I wanted to be there for you during this time but I can't. I can't be there for you because when I met my son, I realized that I was still madly in love with Maggie. Maggie is the one person that I want to be with. We already have a son and I missed out on too much in my sons life. I never really stopped loving Maggie. I thought that I did stop loving Maggie when I met you but when I saw her and our son, I knew that she was the one for me, Ezra confessed.

Aria sat there motionless on the couch, tears were streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know what to think after hearing that Ezra had a son and that Ezra never really loved her the way she loved him. All she could think about how her life got so messed up. She trusted Ezra with everything and after Allison's murder she thought she was going to be able to move on with her life. She thought that Ezra was that one person that was going to help her. It felt like time was stopped. Nothing was moving. The air was silent and heavy, filled with sorrow. Finally after an hour of just sitting there trying to digest all of the information. Aria finally was able to ask the question that she did not want to know the answer to.

So, where do we go from here Ezra? Aria, I love you I do but it is not the same kind of love that I have for my family. I also don't want to throw you into a life that you don't deserve. I want us to break up. I am planning on moving back to Philadelphia to have a relationship with my son and to work at getting back with Maggie. Isn't is my decision what I want with my life Ezra? How dare you make assumptions about throwing me into a life that I don't deserve, Aria angrily replied. I know that I you are hurting and angry right now Aria. I don't want to make it worse. I think it would be best for you to leave Aria. I wish you all the best with your life Aria, I know you will do great things. I know that it may hurt hearing me wish you luck in life Aria, but I mean it Ezra sincerely replied.

Goodbye Ezra, Aria tearfully said as she walked out of Ezra Fitz's life for good. As the sun began to set, Aria walked aimlessly around Rosewood with tears streaming down her face. As she sat down on the swing set at the local park, she felt the cool breeze on her face. She felt empty. One minute everything was great in her world and the next it was all broken into a million pieces. A million pieces that she didn't know how to put back together.

**Author's note: **This is the end of Aria and Ezra. Next Chapter will be about Jason and then hopefully it will start to become Jaria in the third chapter. I'm sorry I feel as if my writing isn't that great. I am not really good at writing dialogue in paragraphs. If you have any suggestions, I would greatly appreciate it. I also want to thank those that have followed my story and made it their favorite story. So, thank you **kdr2730, hungergamesgirl,** and **SwanQueen4055. **


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It was the day after Aria and Ezra broke up. Jason DiLaurentis sat in The Brew thinking about Rosewood. He wasn't sure why he was back here. After all this place held so many memories for him. All he knew is that he was not the same person he was before moving back to this quiet town. In many ways Jason has grown up.

After attending Ivy league school and therapy. All Jason knew is that he wanted to be back in Rosewood. He wanted to help people like himself. There were many people in Rosewood that were not to happy about his return to Rosewood. Many of the townspeople thought that he was the same Jason as the past. The Jason that had substance abuse problems. The Jason that couldn't remember what happened the night his sister was murdered. A lot of the townspeople were surprised to hear that Jason moved back. They were all wondering why he was back.

Jason knew this as he sat at the Brew deep in thought. He knew that the townspeople didn't understand him or his motives. All Jason knew is that despite all of the bad stuff that happened in Rosewood, it was home for him. He had his friend Wren Kingston who was currently dating his half sister Spencer Hastings. Wren understood Jason. He knew Jason inside and out. He was also there for Jason.

What surprised Jason the most was his new friend Caleb Rivers. Caleb was a loyal guy who like Jason had some problems. Jason understood Caleb and knew how to help Caleb in a big brother type way. Caleb too was a misunderstood soul like Jason. Another thing that surprised him was the growing relationship with his half sister Spencer Hastings. Spencer has always been adamant about Jason. Over time she learned more about Jason and decided to pursue and brother sister relationship with him. With that came her friends Emily, Hanna and Aria.

Aria was the girl that Jason could not forget. All the time while growing up in Rosewood he felt this odd sense of need to protect Aria. He loved how she was artsy and imaginative. Yet he couldn't do anything because she was Ali's best friend. Now, that Allison was gone they had a acquaintance relationship. They knew each other but they didn't know each other. Deep down Jason knew he could get to know Aria. He loved how sweet and kind she was. He was also not blind to the trouble she has been going through. He knew that her home life wasn't ideal with her parents going though a divorce. Her father was going to marry Meredith the girl he was having an affair with. He also knew that trouble her brother was getting into because of their unstable home. He has also heard the rumors that she was dating her teacher Ezra Fitz. None of that mattered to him though.

All he knew was that he wanted to be there for her. He wanted to be a friend to Aria. He hoped with all his heart that one day maybe he and Aria could be friends. Little did he know that, that it was going to happen.

**Author's Note**

Next chapter should be the beginning of Aria and Jason's friendship. I want to thank those again that have followed my story it means a lot to me. So, thanks again to the new followers **jennii96****, SecretLifez** , and **pinkcrazyness **


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

It has been three days since Aria Montgomery's heart was broken by Ezra Fitz. None of Aria's friends have seen her since that day. All they knew was that Aria was going to to Ezra's for dinner. They expected to hear from her about how it went. "Guys, I'm starting to worry about Aria, haven't really heard from her since he date with with Ezra" says Spencer. "Maybe we should check on her" Emily replies. The three friends made their way to Aria's house.

When they got there they were surprised by what they saw. Aria was in bed in her pajamas with dried up tears on her face. She looked heartbroken. "Oh my gosh, Aria, what's wrong" Hanna asked. Aria just looked at them with fresh tears pooling into her brown eyes. "Did Ezra hurt you?" Spencer asked. Aria just shook her head no as more tears started to fall down her cheeks. She didn't say anything as the three flung themselves onto Aria. No one said a word. They just held her there in silence until Aria was ready to speak.

"Ezra and I broke up" Aria managed to croak out. "You broke up, what happened?" Spencer asked cautiously. The other night I went to his apartment. I was so happy that we were finally going to be together after graduation. We have three weeks left and I was beginning to think of the life that we were going to have but that all changed. Ezra doesn't want to be with me anymore. "What is he crazy? How dare he for breaking your heart! I will make sure he pays for this, Hanna screeched.

No Hanna, don't. He won't be here for much longer anyway, Aria said bitterly. "What do you mean he won't be here much longer Aria" Emily asked. Ezra told me that he is moving back to Philadelphia. He wants to be there for his son. "Son! Ezra has a son!" Spencer yelled. I know, I was surprised to, Aria replied. I guess his Mom came down to tell Ezra that she is dying and that he has a son. "Aria, your going to be okay, we will help you get through this" The girls said. Thank you guys so much for coming. I didn't mean to worry you guys.

Maybe we should have a girls night, watch old girly movies, then go do some retail therapy, and go swimming at the lake house, Spencer suggested. I would love to but right now I am not ready. I just want to be alone. You know Aria you can't just sit around and mope all day, Hanna replied. I know that and I appreciate you guys wanting to help me, I really do its just right now I have to process everything. Alright, Aria we understand, just call us if you need anything, Emily said. I will guys Aria responded.

As the girls left, Aria just laid in bed some more. She wasn't ready to get up and face the world. She wasn't ready to be alone. Meanwhile, the girls went to the Brew to sit and enjoy some coffee. "I feel so bad for Aria" Emily says. "I know me too" Hanna replied. "This is Aria we are talking about guys, she will get through this she is strong. Maybe now that Ezra is out of the picture Aria can move on and find someone new. Spencer replied. "Do you have someone in mind Spence?" Emily asked. Spencer looked at the girls. She knew who would be perfect for Aria, and now was the time to help Aria get back onto her feet, she thought before replying. "Jason DiLaurentis has always had a thing for Aria. I know, that he has changed and I am developing a sibling relationship with him, I think he would be perfect for her." Who, knows Spence, maybe it will happen, Hanna replied.

Little did Hanna, Spencer and Emily know that Jason was a few tables behind them and heard everything. He could not help but wonder if Aria was okay. All he knew was that this was his chance. His chance to have that friendship with Aria that he wants. Who knows maybe that friendship could also develop into something more. Watching the girls say goodbye to each other, Jason knew what he was going to do. He was going to make sure that Aria was okay.

**Author's note:**

Okay, I lied I thought this was the chapter where Jaria was going to begin but I was wrong. It will start in the next chapter. I want to thank those that are reading this story and following it. I apologize for my errors.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The next day, Jason sat in his house thinking about Aria. He could not get her out of his head, especially having heard the conversation about Aria. He kept thinking about how the girls felt bad for her. In his heart he wondered if Aria was okay. There has and always will be a soft spot for Aria Montgomery. She was the one who first became his friend when he originally came back to Rosewood a couple years ago. She was the one with the edgy pink in her hair. In his mind Jason regretted not telling Aria how he felt about her those two years ago. Instead he decided that he would go to Aria's and maybe check up on her. She could use a friend right now, and he knew that he also wanted to be there to help.

As he opened his door to exit the house, Jason was caught off guard. Standing in front of him was Aria. He could tell that she had been crying. "Aria, are you okay?" Jason asked. Aria looked up at him with her sad eyes not knowing what to say. "Could, could I come in for just a little bit?" Aria asked tearfully. "Of course Aria, come right in. Make yourself at home, is there anything I can get you" he asked. Aria just shook her head no as she made her way over to sit on the futon in the living room.

Was this really happening? Was Aria the girl he couldn't get out of his mind in his house on his futon, Jason thought as he watched her. He too made his way to Aria and sat next to her. "Aria, I am here for you, whenever you are ready to tell me what is wrong" Jason said. Aria just looked at him nodded. As they sat on the futon.

They sat there for an hour or two. All Jason knew was that it was almost lunch time. He decided to get up and told Aria that he'd be right back. He made his way into his kitchen and decided to make a couple of sandwiches, slice up some fruit, and bring out some drinks. "Here, eat something, Aria" Jason said. "Thanks Jason" Aria replied as she grabbed a sandwich and some fruit. They both sat there silently eating.

Aria and Jason finally finished eating there lunch and sat on the futon for another half an hour before Aria was ready to talk to Jason. "Jason, I um I really had no other place to go. There is just so much going on right now and I needed to get out of my house. You were the person that I thought about going to because I didn't want to bother the girls. I know they would help and be there for me. I just wanted to go somewhere where I felt safe and all I could think about was you and coming here" Aria finally managed to get out. "No problem, Aria you are more than welcome here. We are friends, you were there for me when I first came back two years ago before I left to finish my degree" Jason replied.

Aria looked at him and gave him a half smile as she bit her lip, deciding on whether or not she wanted to continue their conversation or just leave. "My parent's are getting a divorce. I know I saw it coming after my Dad asked me to keep his affair secret from my Mom. Earlier this morning they called Mike and I down to talk. They told us that the divorce will be finalized in two weeks, and that Mike and I had to choose who we wanted to live with. Mike and I chose to live with our Mom and stay in Rosewood. We both did not want to move to New York City with our Dad and Meredith. I guess I am relieved that the fighting is finally over and that my parents are going to be able to move on with their lives. I think I was just upset over everything that has been going on" Aria confessed.

Jason looked at Aria and just scooped her up in his arms and held her as she buried her head into his chest. "Wow, Aria I had no idea that this was going on. I knew that your parents were thinking about getting a divorce, I just didn't think it would be this soon" Jason replied.

Aria stayed in Jason's arms just letting herself be comforted. "Jason, I just don't know what to do with my life anymore. Things aren't turning out the way I thought they were going to. My parents are getting a divorce. I will be graduating Rosewood in a couple of weeks, I'm not even sure if I want to study literature anymore, and Ezra broke up with me" Aria said. "Aria, I know how you feel. Life doesn't always turn out the way you want it to. You have to take it one day and one step at a time. Face the things you aren't sure about head on. I know that you are a strong and smart woman Aria, you are going to get through this and I will be there for you if you want me to. I will listen to you and try to help you the best I can. If you ever need a place to stay or need to get out of your parents house for a bit, my door is always open and you can come in here and stay if you need to" Jason told Aria.

Aria looked up at Jason and smiled. "Thank you, Jason for letting me stay and for wanting to help me, you understand me in ways that the girls don't and I appreciate you helping me out" Aria replied. "Can I just stay here a little bit longer?" Aria asked Jason.

Jason didn't say anything as he just nodded. He leaned back on his futon with Aria in his arms. He couldn't believe what was happening. Just earlier he was thinking about Aria and whether or not she was okay. Next thing he knows is that Aria is here with him at his house. As he held onto Aria he began to wonder what would happen next in their life for them as they start this new journey as friends.

**Author's note:**

First of all I want to thank all of those that have reviewed my story. I really appreciate all of your reviews. I also want to thank the those that have followed and made this story one of their favorites. So, thank you to the new followers/favorites: **Farah Ahmed, loveguillaume, Nightworld fan**, and **kelseycochran96. **I also would like to apologize for my errors they are all mine. This story is going to be a little out of character. I want to write Jason and Aria as I see them and what I wish could or would happen if they ever got together. So, thank you again everyone. It really means a lot.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Two weeks left until graduation for Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Aria. The girls were back at school. Aria in particular was starting to return to her normal self. The girls could also see the change in Aria. They were happy that they were finally getting their Aria back. What they didn't know was that Aria has been spending time with Jason.

Ever since that day where Aria went to Jason's house, the two became closer. He was someone who Aria could talk to. He understood her in ways the girls didn't know. He also was also helping her with getting her life back together. For that Aria was grateful to have a friend like Jason. He was kind, smart and there for those that he cared about. As she was walking with the girls to lunch she spotted Jason at the end of the hallway and smiled at him. Jason looked up and saw Aria smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile at her and wave. She waved to him and went with the girls to eat lunch. What she didn't know was that the girls caught her waving to Jason and were confused as to what was going on.

"What was that Aria," Emily asked. Aria looked at them puzzled "What was what, Em" Aria replied. "You know you just waved to Jason" Hanna replied. "Why was my brother smiling at you" Spencer asked. They all looked at Aria expecting answers and she couldn't help the blush that was coming to her face.

"Jason and I are friends" Aria replied. "When did this happen," Hanna asked. "Five days ago you were upset that Ezra broke up with you and now you and Jason are suddenly friends" Spencer replied with a questioning look. "We want answers, Aria. What is going on" Emily asked.

"The day after you guys came to visit me, my parents called Mike and I down to tell us that we had to pick who we wanted to live with because my parents divorce will be finalized next week" Aria replied. "I'm sorry, Aria about your parents" Hanna replied as she knew what it was like when her parents got divorced. "Thanks Han," Aria replied with a smile. "What does that have to do with you and Jason being friends" Spencer asked.

"After, my parents told Mike and I what was going on, I was upset. I was upset that things in my life weren't turning out the way I thought they were going to. First my parents, Ezra, and I don't even know what I want to do after we graduate. I needed to get out of my house and I didn't feel like talking to you guys. I know that you guys would have been there for me. I just wanted to go somewhere else and I ended up at Jason's house" Aria told the girls. "Aria you could of come to us" Emily says. "I know, Em but I didn't want to" Aria replied. "So, you went to Jason's" Spencer questioned.

"I went to Jason's because something inside of me told me to go to Jason's. I know that we have always wanted to be friends but never really got the chance to be friends. I know that when Jason returned to Rosewood two years ago I was really the only one he became friends with. I ended up at his house and he just let me sit on his futon. He was so kind and nice, he didn't pressure me into telling him what was wrong. All he said was that he was here for me and he would help me. He also made me lunch. After that day things changed for me. I was able to talk to Jason and he listened to me and gave me comforting words. He even held me in his arms and I felt safe. Ever since that day we have been talking on the phone" Aria told the girls.

The girls sat there and listened to Aria. They were shocked to hear what was going on with Aria and Jason but at the same time they were happy that Jason was there helping their friend. "We're for you Aria" Emily, Spencer and Hanna finally replied as lunch bell rang telling the girls it was time to get back to school. "So, when do you and Jason hang out next" Spencer asked. "Tonight," Aria replied. "What's happening tonight," Hanna asked. "Jason and I are going to go to that new frozen yogurt place tonight. Maybe we will grab a cup of coffee afterward and just chat. I could sit and chat with Jason all day if I could," Aria replied. "Have fun," Spencer said as the girls went to their classes.

The final school bell rung and Aria could not of been happier. She was happy that she told the girls what was going on with her and Jason. She was also happy that she and Jason were beginning this road of friendship. Who knew where this road would end up.

As soon as she was Jason, she ran into his arms for a hug. Jason was taken back by what happened. He was not expecting her to hug him, he just wrapped his arms around her and smiled. He could not believe what was happening, he was getting the chance to be friends with Aria and he was happy about it.

Aria looked up at Jason from his arms and smiled "Hi Jason," Aria said. "Hey, Aria. How was school" Jason asked. "The same Jase, I can't wait to be done here, are you ready to go" Aria asked. Jason didn't say anything instead he just grabbed her hand and led her towards his car. Aria was surprised by Jason grabbing her hand. She couldn't help but smile as she made her way to his car. Jason opened the passenger door of his car to let Aria in. Aria got in and they were off.

Aria and Jason got to Pinkberry the new frozen yogurt shop in Rosewood. They both grabbed their bowls of frozen yogurt and made their way outside to the park bench right outside the shop. Jason and Aria sat there eating their frozen yogurt.

"I told the girls about us being friends today" Aria started out. "How did they take the news" Jason asked. "They were shocked because they didn't know we were friends, but in the end they told me they were happy for us" Aria replied. "That's good" Jason replied.

Jason could not help but be happy that the girls were happy that he and Aria were happy. "So, are you excited that your graduating in a couple of weeks" Jason asked Aria. "I am excited but I am not sure what I am going to do" Aria replied. " I had a plan before but now that plan is broken" Aria told Jason. "What was the plan" Jason asked. "I was going to go to Hollis and study literature and become an English teacher. I was going to finally be able to be with Ezra out in the open and public. Where we didn't have to hide our relationship. Instead I found out that Ezra has a son and is leaving Rosewood to be with his son. Now, I'm not sure what I want to do" Aria replied.

Jason remembered the rumors of Aria dating her teacher. He just had those rumors confirmed by Aria. He felt bad for Aria. He knew that Aria was great a person and any person to have Aria Montgomery was a lucky person. "Do you still want to study literature and become a teacher" Jason asked. "I don't think I want to study literature, I think I only wanted to study it because Ezra made it seem so interesting" Aria replied.

"What about doing something in the art field." Jason asked. "I know that you are interested in the arts" Jason replied. "I never really thought about that before. I could study photography, I've always had a love for taking pictures" Aria replied. "Is there any good schools that you recommend, I know you went to University of Pennsylvania. I think I was only going to Hollis because of Ezra" Aria admitted.

"Well you could always go to the Ivy league school like I did, but Philadelphia actually has a great school for those interested in the arts. Its the Philadelphia Institute of Arts" Jason replied. "Oh I've heard about that school" Aria said sadly remembering that Ezra was going to be in Philadelphia. "Aria, what's wrong" Jason asked as he noticed Aria's face become sad. "Its nothing Jason, its just I'm not sure if I can go to Philadelphia" Aria replied. "Why not?" asked Jason.

"Ezra is going to be in Philadelphia that is where his son and ex-girlfriend live. I don't know if I can go to Philadelphia because it would hurt too much. I thought that I was in love with Ezra. I thought I was going to marry him and we were going to live happily ever after. Instead he wants to be with his son and Maggie his ex-girlfriend" Aria replied. "Aria, you can't let one guy ruin Philadelphia for you. You are a smart person with an artistic gift. You deserve to be at the school that can give you the best education for it" Jason replied.

"I...I...I know that Jason, but what would happen if I ran into Ezra. He would think that I was following him. When Ezra and I were together we had to do everything behind closed doors. I would be able handle running into Ezra and seeing him with Maggie doing stuff outside. I wanted to be with Ezra in the open doing normal couple stuff, going to the movies and out to eat" Aria replied. "Instead he kept our dates inside in his apartment, he never told anyone about us. It was like I was a mistress" Aria sadly confessed.

Hearing Aria say that she was treated as a mistresses made Jason so angry. No one should ever treat the one they love or supposedly love like that. "I'm sorry Aria for what Ezra put you through. Being treated as a mistress can get hard because its like a secret you have to keep. You still shouldn't let that bother you though. Any guy who has you as their girlfriend should be happy and would want to show you around outside. He would want everyone to know that you were theirs" Jason replied as he could not help but think of the things that he would do if Aria was his.

"I know that Jason but it just made me feel so guilty. It made me feel like I wasn't good enough to be seen. It made me feel dirty" Aria replied. "Aria, there is nothing dirty about you" Jason replied with a smile. "Everything about you is beautiful. I know you don't see it yet Aria but you will one day. You are a beautiful woman, you are smart and imaginative. You have the power of making other people happy without even knowing it" Jason told Aria as he pulled her into his arms.

Aria looked up at Jason and saw that he meant everything he said to her. She could see that Jason was being genuine and was happy. "Thank you Jason, for being there again" Aria replied. "I'm here for you Aria" Jason replied.

"Its getting pretty late Aria, do you want me to take you home" Jason asked. "No, Jason can I spend the night at your house" Aria asked.

Jason quickly responded yes as the two made their way to Jason's house. Once at Jason's house they both sat on the futon in each others arms again. As they sat their in the futon in the silence, Aria could not help but think about how much Jason means to her. In her heart she knew that she was slowly putting the broken pieces back together again with Jason's help. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen next for them. As Jason held onto to Aria, he too could not help but wonder what was going to happen next for them. As they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's note:**

I would like to thank everyone again for their reviews and support in this story. I really appreciate all of the reviews and support. I apologize for my errors. Jaria has just begun. Soon, there will be graduation and who knows what will happen after that. I can ensure you that there will be more friendship moments maybe even that friendship developing into a relationship. Who knows, I haven't really thought that far ahead yet but I do have ideas of what I would like to happen. Anyway, Thank you everyone again.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

With only a few days until graduation at Rosewood High, Aria Montgomery could not of been happier. For some reason she felt like she was never going to be happy again given what was going on in her life. Only a week and a half ago she and Ezra ended their relationship. Her parents divorce was finalized earilier this week, and her Dad has moved to New York City to be with Meredith. It is surprising how life can change in an instant and that is how things were for Aria.

Per Jason's advice and help, Aria started looking into the Philadelphia Institute of Arts and found out that she would be able to start this Fall. Jason is also going to be in Philadelphia while Aria will be attending school. Aria's best friends will also be in Philadelphia in the fall to with their prospective studies. Hanna was going to be studying fashion at Philadelphia University, Spencer was going to University of Pennsylvania to study law, and Emily was going to study Biology at Thomas Jefferson University. Jason was also going to be attending law school at the University of Pennsylvania.

Everything in Aria's world was coming together again for her. She was as happy as she could be. She found a great friend in Jason DiLaurentis and was looking forward to being in Philadelphia with him when she attends college. Aria was happy to have Jason in her life. He was smart and kind and always knew how to make her feel better. They spent most of their days hanging out. Either at his house or on her porch. They would just sit and talk and cuddle.

Aria loved cuddling with Jason. Whenever she was in his arms she felt safe. She felt like she was at home. She was able to relax and be carefree. For Jason it was the same way. He loved the way Aria fit into his arms, it was like she was made for them in a way. Jason knew that he was starting to fall for Aria. He has always liked her the best out of the girls and she was his first real friend in Rosewood. He hoped that Aria too was feeling the same way he has been.

**Author's Note:**

I want to thank all of those that have reviewed my story and/or followed it or made it one of their favorites. I also wanted to let everyone know that I will be doing a little bit of time jumping. The next chapter will be about graduation day and the beginning of Jaria's romance. Then will be college with a time jump hopefully. Thank you again to all you for reading my story. It means a lot to me.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

As Aria rolled over in her sleep, she hit something hard. Opening her eyes she met the piercing blue green eyes of Jason DiLaurentis. "Are you watching me sleep" Aria asked yawning at him. "I can't help it, you are just so beautiful in the morning with your messy brown hair, and the little noises you make in your sleep" Jason replied smiling at her. "I do not make noises in my sleep Jason" Aria said smacking him on his chest. She could feel the muscles on his chest and she felt her face get all hot and red.

What was she thinking. This is Jason. Jason is her friend, but everytime Aria was around Jason she felt these little butterflies in her stomach. Whenever he kissed on the head or held her she felt like her heart was pounding out of her chest. Could she have feelings for Jason? It was too soon Aria tried to rationalize in her head she just broke up with Ezra. With Ezra everything had become complicated, they into a routine and she couldn't really be seen with him in public. They would always fight. With Jason things were different. He didn't try to change her or make her into something she wasn't. Instead he supported her and was there for her she thought.

"Aria, Aria, wake up honey" Ella Montgomery said. Aria groaned waking up realizing that she just dreamt about waking up with Jason in the morning. In her head she wondered what waking up with Jason would be like. "Morning Mom" Aria yawned sleepily. "Good morning baby, did you sleep well" Ella asked. Aria nodded her head yes. "Happy Graduation Day" Ella said happily to her daughter. Ella could not believe that her daughter was growing up. Here she was a beautiful woman going off graduating and going off to college.

Aria couldn't believe it. Today was graduation day. Today was the day she would be graduating Rosewood with her best friends and in a couple of months going off to college with her friends and Jason. "Thanks Mom" Aria replied. "I made breakfast for you and its downstairs, what are your plans for getting ready" Ella asked. "I'm going to go over to Spencer's house and the girls are going to get ready there, I think Spencer's parents are having all the parents come over to see the graduates and get pictures taken before heading over to the ceremony" Aria told her Mom. "That sounds like fun, I can't wait to see all of you girls together" Ella replied.

"Whose all going to be going to your guys's graduation" Ella asked. "Well, Spencer and her family will be there along with Wren, Hanna's Mom will be there but her Dad won't and Caleb is graduating with us, Emily and her parents will be there, and you, Mike and Jason are coming" Aria replied. "Jason" Ella asked. She knew that Aria and Ezra broke up and was happy that Aria was becoming friends with Jason. She could also see the change in her daughter. Jason was the one helping her daughter get her pieces back together and she couldn't of been happier. She always loved Jason and knew that people didn't understand him but she knew he was a good person and would treat her daughter well.

"I'll let you go eat so you can go get ready with the girls, I am so proud of Aria. I am sorry your Dad won't be able to make it" Ella said. Ever since the divorce Byron has decided not to speak to any of the children. He was angry at Mike and Aria for choosing to live with Ella. He decided to disown Aria and Mike to be with Meredith and that hurt Ella and the family more than she ever thought. "Hey, Aria do you think it'd be okay if I brought my friend Zach" asked Ella. "yeah Mom that is fine, I know how Zach has been helping you and a good friend" Aria replied. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that Zach was helping her Mom the same way Jason was helping her. "I'll see you later" Aria replied as she left to go eat breakfast.

Later that day; Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily were all getting ready in Spencer's room. "I can't believe we will be graduates in a couple of hours" Emily says. "I am excited that we will all be going to college together in Philadelphia" Spencer replies. "I just can't wait to get out of Rosewood" Hanna chimed in. Soon the girls had their make up and hair down. Now, it was time to get dressed. Spencer decided a pale green capsleeve dress with black bow and sash, Hanna had an edgy pink dress that consited of a light pink on top and a darker pink pink skirt with ruffles, Emily wore a deep purple one shoulder dress and Aria wore a blue strapless high low dress.

The girls made their way down the stairs one by one all stopping to pose about halfway down so their parents could take pictures. First Emily made her way down, then Spencer, then Hanna and finally Aria. As Aria made her way down the stairs Jason could not help but look into her eyes. Aria looked so beautiful in her dress. He could feel his heart racing. Aria got to the halfway point and locked eyes with Jason. She could not help but feel the warm fuzzies. The parents finally finished taking photos of all the girls.

Jaosn made his way to Aria. "Wow, Aria you look beautiful" Jason replied speechless. "Thank you Jason" Aria looked up at Jason's eyes and just wanted to grab him and kiss him. "Congratulations, Aria, I got this for you" Jason hands her a little box. "Jason, you didn't have to get me anything" Aria replied softly. "Open it" Jason urged. Aria slowly opened the box to find a white gold heart necklace. "Jason..its its beautiful"Aria stammered. "Here, let me put it on you" Jason helped put the necklace on Aria and as she lifted her hair, he could not help but get a whiff of her perfume. God she is driving me crazy Jason thought. "How does it look," Aria asked. "Beautiful, see for yourself" Jason replied.

Aria turned and looked in the mirror. She could not help but think that Jason had good taste. "Thank you Jason, I love it" Aria replied. "Aria, lets go we have to go" Hanna yelled impatiently. "Sorry Jase, I'll see you after graduation" Aria replied not wanting to leave Jason.

After the ceremony was complete. The girls made their way their joint graduation parties held in Spencer's backyard. The yard was decorated so beautifully and had tents up and chairs. Each of the girls had their own cake as well.

"Congratulations, Aria" Jason says as he walks up to Aria. "Thanks Jason, I'm so glad I did not trip when my name was called" Aria replied giggling. "You were beautiful up there Aria" Jason replied. "Do you want to maybe go somewhere, where we can talk" Jason asked. "Sure" Aria replied, she could not help but be happy to finally have some alone time with Jason as they made their way to the quiet barn.

"Are you excited to be going to Philly in the fall" Jason asked. "Yeah, I am excited to be there with the girls and studying the arts. I am also happy that you will be there to" Aria replied sitting down next to Jason on the couch. "I'm happy I'll be there too, we can spend more time together and I won't have to miss you when your gone" Jason replied. "I agree, I think I'd miss you if you were in Rosewood and I was in Philadelphia, you are one of my best friends Jason" Aria replied grabbing his hand. "Aria.. there is something I have to tell you." Jason started.

"No Jase, let me go first" Aria said. "Jason, I want to thank you for these last few weeks. Having you by me has helped me put my life back together and I really appreciate all of the help that you have been giving me to put myself together, it means so much to me" Aria gushed out. "Aria, its no problem. I have always had a thing for you" Jason confessed. Finally Jason couldn't stand it anymore. Having Aria next to him, smelling her perfume, seeing how beautiful she looks drove him crazy. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him. His lips upon her lips at first it was intense like he needed to taste Aria then it turned more slow and passionate. What surprised him the most was that Aria kissed him back. Opening her mouth allowing his tongue to enter her mouth as they as their making out for a good ten minutes not wanting it to end. He loved having the taste of Aria on his lips and holding her in his arms.

Aria pulled back from Jason surprised. "Jason, I'm so sorry...I don't know what I was thinking" Aria gushed out. Jason was shocked, he thought she felt the same way as him. "Aria, I like you, I've always liked you. I may even be in love with you. I think I've always loved you in a way, I want us to start a relationship. These past few weeks of us being friends has made me feel all of these feelings for you" Jason said stongly.

"Jason..I like you to. I may even have feelings for you too but its too soon. I just broke up with Ezra not to long ago. I don't think I am ready to be in a relationship yet. I just want to enjoy things the way they are for right now" Aria says tearfully. "I don't mean to hurt you, Jason. I just need time" Aria replied looking up at Jason.

Jason did not say anything. He was just so upset by what happened. He was hoping that after he kissed Aria, that maybe they would start a relationship. He understood that she needed time but he didn't want to give her time. He was a stubborn man who knew what he wants and wants what he wants when he wants it. Instead Jason just got up and left the barn quietly heading back to his house. As he turned back to look at Aria he could see the tears in her eyes starting to form and he couldn't bear the sight of Aria crying but he to also felt hurt because he wasn't expecting Aria to reject him.

Aria sat there in the barn crying after Jason left. She couldn't understand what just happened. She knew that she loved Jason and was happy to be his friend. She was afraid of getting hurt because of what happened with Ezra and her Dad leaving her. She was so confused that she did not know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

First of all I want to thank all of those that have reviewed, read, followed or made my story one of their favorites it means a lot to me. Second of all I want to say that there needed to be a little bit of drama before Jaria can actually get together as a couple. Next chapter will be a mother/daughter chapter and then hopefully after that Jaria will happen. Anyway, thanks again.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Summer was coming to a close as August is approaching. Pretty soon Jason DiLaurentis would be moving to Philadelphia to attend the law school at University of Pennslyvania. He was excited at the fact of becoming a lawyer to help defend those that aren't really given a chance. Normally Jason would be happy about moving. He thought that everything was falling into place for him. He became really good friends with Aria. His relationship with Spencer has become like a normal sibling relationship. He had is friends that were going to be in Philadelphia too. Jason knew he should be happy but inside Jason was frustrated.

Jason has never been so frustrated in his entire life. A month and a half ago he almost got what he wanted, Aria Montgomery. He kept thinking back to the time at her graduation where he kissed her and she kissed him back. Kissing her was amazing for him. He never felt more alive and in love. Instead she broke is heart a little by not reciprociating his feelings. He understood that she needed time because she ended her relationship with Ezra but there was no way in hell that he wanted to give her time. He just wish Aria would come back. He misses her so much. Jason can't help but think of her most of the time. He wants to know what she is up to. The only news that Jason gets about Aria is from Spencer. He knows that she has been packing getting ready to move to Philadelphia for college. She has also been spending lots of times with the girls. He also knows that the girls tried to talk to her multiple times about Jason but she just kept shutting them out not wanting to talk about it. If only Jason could just see Aria again, maybe they could talk.

* * *

Aria Montgomery sat in her room. Its been almost a month and a half since her graduation the night where Jason kissed her. She was so confused and heart broken that she hurt Jason. She just wasn't ready for a relationship. So, many things happened since graduation. Her Dad married Meredith and she was now expecting a baby. Her Mom and Zach were getting closer. Zach was going to be moving into the house. Aria and Mike were okay with Zach because they saw how much he cared for their Mom and them. He was like a father figure to both Aria and Mike. As she sat in her room thinking about the coming of August and going off to college in Philadelphia she couldn't help but feel sad. She has missed Jason so much and can't bear the thought of not being away from him. She has tried to talk to him multiple times but she keeps deleting the texts that she wants to send to Jason. As the tears started to form, Aria couldn't help but wish that she could talk to Jason again someway.

Ella Montgomery knew something was wrong with Aria. She saw how happy Aria and Jason were at graduation but she also knew something happened that night that Aria wasn't ready to talk about. She remembered watching Jason storm away from the barn and Aria emerging thirty minutes later with a tear stained face. If only there was a way she could help Aria with Jason. She knew that Aria was dating Ezra for awhile but she also knew that he wasn't the guy for her. The way Ezra treated Aria was horrible. He always made her feel guilty about spending time together and he didn't understand that Aria was a free spirit that didn't need to be caged up. Walking past Aria's room, she looked in and saw Aria on her bed in tears again.

Ella sighed as she walked into Aria's room. She bear the thought of her baby girl crying. "Aria, sweetie. What's wrong" Ella asked as she approched Aria's bed to sit on it with her. "Oh Mom, I..I don't know what to do anymore" Aria sobbed into Ella's open arms. Ella laid Aria's head down in her lap and started to stroke her hair trying to comfort her daughter the best she could. "Could this have anything to do with Jason" Ella asked. "How, how do you know something happened with Jason" Aria asked. "Aria I know you better than anyone, I'm your mother. I also saw how happy you guys were together on graduation and then I saw him leave angry after the party, what happened sweetie" Ella asked gently. "Jason and kissed me and I kissed him back. He...he told me that he has always liked me and even loved me" Aria said tearfully. "Sweetie what is so wrong with that" Ella asked. "I told him, I told him that it was too soon. I told him that I wasn't ready. I just broke up with Ezra a few weeks before" Aria replied.

Ella could see that her daughter very much loved Jason, she just couldn't see it yet. She was angry at Ezra for ruining Aria emotionally. Ella continued to stroke Aria's hair as she spoke "Aria, sweetie I think you need to talk to Jason. I know that you needed time but I also know how happy you are when Jason is around. I see how you light up everytime you talk about him. I see the way you two look at each other when you hang out. I think deep down you are in love with Jason too, you just don't see it." "But, Mom how can you say that I am in love with Jason, I loved Ezra" Aria questioned. "Aria, I believe that you loved Ezra but I don't think it was the same way that you love Jason. With Ezra everything was so hard. You two had to hide your relationship and it happened behind closed doors. I know how much you two would fight. It would always be push and pull with you two. Ezra kept pushing you to be something that you are not. I also know that torwards the end you were feeling guilty about being with him" Ella replied.

"How, do you know when you really love someone" Aria asked calming down. "You know when you love someone you want whats best for them. You want to see them happy and when their not happy it makes you sad. You want to be with someone who misses you when your away and vice versa. You love someone when you can let them go and if they come back they love you, if they don't then they don't truly love you. Maybe this is your test with Jason. If he comes back, he really loves you" Ella replied. "I too thought I was in love with your father but over the years we've grown in two seperate directions wanting different things. Now, I can't be happier with my life. I am still upset that your father doesn't want anything to do with you and Mike but I have Zach now and he means the world to me" Ella gently told Aria. "Thanks Mom" Aria sniffled. "Are you okay now sweetie" Ella asked. "Yeah mom, I am. I think I need to talk to Jason" Aria replied.

A couple of hours after Ella left Aria's room. She couldn't help but think that her Mom was right. Her relationship was not healthy with Ezra. It was always give and take. She couldn't be who she was and he didn't accept her unless she was the way he wanted her to be. With Jason everything came so naturally. She could be who she wanted and she was happy. With that in mind she sent a text to Jason.

_Hey, Jason. I'm sorry for avoiding you and not talking to you. I hope that you aren't too mad at me. I am ready to talk with you. Could I come over and make you dinner and we can talk_

Jason heard his phone beeping and saw that he had a new text message. He probably figured it was from one of the guys or Spencer. He was shocked to see that it was from Aria. He was happy that she was ready to talk and he was ready to talk to her too.

_Hey, Aria. Yeah its fine. Come on over_

_ Thanks Jase see you soon_

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much to all of those that have read my story. I also want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Jason was anxiously pacing his living room floor waiting for Aria to come over. He was so excited to see her again because they haven't seen each other since graduation night. As he was pacing he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen and if they'd be friends again.

_Knock Knock_

"Hey, Aria come on in" Jason said as he opened the door for her. She looked at him and smiled as she walked in with a bag of groceries, junk food and some movies. "Here let me help you with this stuff" Jason said as he grabbed the bags from her arms and brought them to the kitchen. "Thanks Jase for grabbing the stuff" Aria replied. "So, you wanted to talk" Jason asked. "Yeah Jason I do, I am ready to talk about what happened graduation night and about us" Aria replied.

Aria said us, Jason thought in his head. Does that mean there is an us he couldn't help but wonder. "I brought some stuff to make shrimp pad thai" Aria said interuppting his thoughts. "Sounds good, would you like to talk now or after dinner" Jason asked. "How about after dinner if that is okay" Aria asked. "Sure, do you need any help" asked Jason. "No, but you can stay and keep me company if you want" Aria replied.

As Aria started preparing the food to be cooked she couldn't help but think about how happy she was to be here. She was happy to be in Jason's house, cooking for him and sharing a meal with him. She knew that he was anxious about the talk that they were about to have as she watched him fidget on the chair in front of her.

Jason couldn't help but think how beautiful Aria looked in his kitchen. Here she was standing at his island with a knife in her hands chopping away at some vegetables. He hair was up in a messy ponytail and he could see strands of her hair falling out of her ponytail. She wore little to no makeup with leggings and a tank top. Jason had to stop himself from going up to Aria and pushing her against the counter kissing her senseless.

"Food is ready" Aria said after thirty minutes. "Let's eat in the living room, I can put a blanket down and we can have like a picnic" Jason suggested. "Sounds good" Aria replied as she grabbed the bowls of food and made her way into the living room. Jason and Aria both sat on the floor eating their food silently not saying anything but looking up at each other every once in awhile. It was like a game of cat and mouse. Aria would look up to see Jason looking at her and her cheeks would get bright red that she'd have to look away. "This is amazing, Aria" Jason complimented her. She just smiled thanks in return.

They finished their food and found themselves in a content situation. Aria made her way into Jason's arms and gave him a big hug, taking in his smell. God, did she miss him she thought. Jason was startled by Aria's hug but soon enough hugged her back, boy did he miss having her in his arms.

"Jason, I want to apologize for hurting you at graduation" Aria started to say. "shh Aria, its okay. I am sorry that it was to soon for you" Jason started to say. "No, no let me speak, I want to say this" Aria replied as she cut Jason off. "I was confused by everything Jason. I wasn't thinking straight. Today my Mom and I had a mother daughter chat and she made me realize that I too have been falling for you. I just didn't see it. I didn't see what was in front of me because I was so blinded by the fact that I thought that I was still in love with Ezra. After, we talked I realized that Ezra wasn't the right guy for me Jason. He wanted me to be something that I am not. I always felt guilty whenever I was with him and I thought that it was love but it wasn't. I think in a way I did love him but only in the way of a student teacher crush. Over this last month and a half I realized that I miss you so much. I miss being around you, I miss your smell, the way we can easily talk to each other" Aria rambled. Jason couldn't help but be happier. Aria loved him, he couldn't stop himself as he grabbed her and kissed her hard. She grabbed his head and kissed back.

Slowly, removing his lips from hers, Jason looked down at Aria and smiled. "You have no idea how happy you just made me hearing you say that you love me" Jason started. "I think I've always loved you Jase, I just didn't know it, I am sorry for breaking your heart and not reciprociating then" Aria said. "I forgive you, if you would go out to dinner with me on Friday" Jason replied. "Like a date" Aria asked smiling. "Like a date" Jason replied. "Yes, Jase I'll go out with you on Friday night" Aria replied smiling.

"Oh I brought movies and junk food over for if things went well we could spend the night having a movie night" Aria said gleefully. "There isn't anything better that I would like to do with you" Jason replied.

As Jason and Aria laid there on the floor of the living room eating junk food and watching romantic comedies and action movies they both could not help but be happy. Jason in particular was happy because he got his Aria back. Aria was happy because this was a new beginning for her and Jason and she hoped that they would be happy and continue to be happy.

**Author's note:**

I just want to reassure you that this is not the end of the story. There will be more. Jaria is now together and we will get to see their relationship progress, along with college, and their life. There is going to be a couple time jumps coming up. I also want to thank everyone for the reviews and feedback I have received. I also want to thank my fellow followers and people that have made this story one of their favorites. Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The next few weeks flew by like crazy. As Jason and Aria made their way to Philadelphia for college. Things between the new couple could not have been better. After that movie night, Aria and Jason went to dinner the following Friday and had so much fun. They could not stop looking at each other, laughing and talking with one another. Everyone around Aria could see the change in Aria. She was more happy than she's ever been plus she put a little pink back into her hair. It was that night that Jason finally mustered up the courage to ask Aria to be his girlfriend.

Aria could not have been happier. She finally got what she has always wanted. She found love in Jason and loved him like crazy. She could not have imagined her life without him and was happy that they'd be in Philadelphia together. Looking around her room for the last time before leaving her childhood home, Aria couldn't help but wonder what the future would bring for them.

"Aria, babe are you ready to go" Jason asked interrupting her thoughts. Aria looked up at him and smiled. Leaving home should seem hard but for Aria she was happy that she was getting out of Rosewood. Happy to start a new journey. "Yeah, lets go say goodbye to everyone" Aria replied.

The two made their way down the steps of Aria's childhood home. At the bottom of the steps waiting were Ella, Zach and Mike. "Oh my baby girl I'm going to miss you so much" Ella said as she pulled Aria into a hug. "I'll miss you to Mom" Aria replied. "Make sure you take care of yourself sweetie and call me when you have time. I love you so much" Ella said trying not to let the tears fall. "I love you too Mom" Aria replied as she hugged her Mom back. "Bye, Mike be good" Aria said laughingly. "Have a good time Aria" Mike replied. "Zach take care of my Mom and Mike for me" Aria said. "I'll miss you Aria, have fun and I'll help them out" Zach said happily. As Jason and Aria were about to head out the door Ella grabbed Jason and pulled him into a hug. "Take care of my baby girl Jason" Ella said quietly into his ear. He just nodded and whispered into her ear. "I will, Ella don't worry" "Bye guys have fun" Zach yelled as they both made their way to the car.

"Are you ready for this babe" Jason asked as they pulled away from her house. "Yes, Jason there is no where I'd rather be then with you. I am excited for this next journey of ours" Aria replied grabbing his hand as Jason started driving the thirty minute drive to Philadelphia. Halfway through the drive Aria fell asleep in the passenger seat. Jason glanced over and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. In his mind he was the happiest man ever. Here he was moving to Philadelphia for law school his girlfriend was going as well to study art. He was especially happy that they decided to live together. Originally they decided that Jason would live with Wren and Caleb and Aria would live with the girls, but after a few days they decided that they didn't want to spend anymore time apart from each other. They also decided that it wasn't to soon for them to live together it just seemed natural that they would live together.

Pulling up in front of their brick end unit townhouse, Jason didn't want to wake Aria up. Instead he lifted her up and quietly brought her to their townhouse. Aria started to stir in Jason's arms "Jase" Aria said tiredly. "Shh baby, go back to sleep" Jason replied calmly. He listened to her quiet breaths as she fell back into a deep sleep. Once inside he laid Aria gently down on their bed in the master bedroom. After making sure she was covered up, Jason made his way to finish unpacking the car. Once everything was unpacked and in the house he decided to join Aria in bed.

Crawling into their queen size bed, Jason pulled Aria close to him as she put her head in his chest. Soon, they both were sleeping. An hour later, Aria woke up with her stomach making noise. Knowing that they didn't have food yet in the townhouse she nudged Jason. 'Jase, Jase" Aria said quietly. Opening his eyes, Jason looked up and saw two brown eyes looking at him. "What's wrong babe" He asked sleepily. "I'm hungry Jase" Aria giggled. "There is food in the kitchen" Jason said as he tried to go back to sleep but Aria wasn't having any of that. She leaned down and started to pepper Jason's face in kisses as she knew that was the trick to getting him up. "Aria, Aria" Jason said as he started to laugh grabbing her and pulling her in for a kiss. "I'm hungry Jase and we have no food here" Aria pouted as she broke the kiss. That was right they needed to go grocery shopping Jason remembered. Groaning he slowly got out of bed. "Alright babe, what do you want. We could do take out or go out" Jason said. "Can we get takeout then we can eat here and lay around together. We can go grocery shopping tomorrow" Aria said. "Pizza, chinese, thai" Jason asked. "hmmmm, how about we try the new chinese place down the street" Aria said. "Alright I'll go put a order in and pick it up" Jason replied.

Thirty minutes later Jason was back with their food. They sat down and ate their food, laughing at one another and being happy. "Are you excited for your first day of classes on Monday" Jason asked. Aria just nodded. "Are you nervous for law school Jase" Aria asked. "No, not really. I am happy that I will be a lawyer and defend those that don't really have voices" Jason replied. "I think you'll do great" Aria replied smiling at Jason. As they finished their food, they decided that they would watch a movie. Laying on the bed they both drifted off to sleep.

Soon, Monday morning rolled around. Jason and Aria could not believe how fast the weekend went by. They spent most of their time unpacking and making their townhouse home. They did some grocery shopping and laid around watching movies. Waking up at seven am. The two got ready for their days at school. Jason had to be to class by eight and Aria had class at nine. "Bye babe have a good day" Aria said as Jason made her way out the door.

Aria was nervous for her first class as she approached it. Once inside she became less nervous and realized how much fun her classes were. As the day was coming to an end, Aria could not be happier to get home. Walking away from campus towards her car she was stopped by someone she thought that she'd never see again.

"Hello, Aria" Ezra said. "Ezra" Aria questioned. "I saw in the paper that you graduated and decided to come to school here. I..I wanted to see you Aria. I want to talk to you" Ezra replied. Aria shook her head in disbelief. Why does Ezra want to talk to me, Aria wondered.

**Author's note:**

I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I am going throw a little bit of Ezria drama in the story. Then it will be back to Jaria.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

_Previously on Pretty Little Moments: Jason and Aria_

* * *

"Hello, Aria" Ezra said. "Ezra" Aria questioned. "I saw in the paper that you graduated and decided to come to school here. I..I wanted to see you Aria. I want to talk to you" Ezra replied. Aria shook her head in disbelief. Why does Ezra want to talk to me, Aria wondered.

"I am sorry Ezra, I can't talk right now" Aria replied as she started to walk past Ezra. He grabbed her arm and puller her towards him. "Let go" Aria said through her gritted teeth. She was angry. Aria was beyond angry. Who the hell does Ezra think he is, she thought. The thing Aria wanted to do most was get home to Jason. Ezra only tightened his hold on her. "Why should I let go, I don't want to let go" Ezra said.

"You..you don't want to let go. Ezra you lost the right to touch me when you broke up with me" Aria angrily. "I made a mistake Aria. You have to believe me. I...I love you" Ezra replied. "I've moved on Ezra" Aria said through gritted teeth.

Ezra knew that Aria moved on. He heard through the grapevine that Aria was now with Jason DiLaurentis. He just didn't understand why she was with that guy. He was nothing but bad news. Ezra knew he made a mistake breaking up with Aria. When he moved to Philadelphia to be closer to his son he wasn't expecting Maggie to move on. Maggie moved on and married a guy named John Waterman. She also had sole custody of Malcom their son and John wanted to adopt Malcom.

Once Ezra read in the paper that Aria was coming to school in Philadelphia he thought that she was coming to Philadelphia to try to find him and be with him. Ezra figured he could get Aria back and they would move on together. They could be a couple and finally have what Ezra has always wanted which is a family.

"Yeah I know you've moved on Aria. I heard that you are with Jason DiLaurentis. Why are you with that guy Aria. He's bad news" Ezra said angrily. Aria yanked her arm from Ezra's arm and shook her head angrily. "You don't get to judge me Ezra. You don't know anything about me and Jason. Jason is a great guy. He is the best guy I've ever known. I..I love him. He accepts me for who I am and I can be who I am when I'm around him" Aria yelled angrily at him.

"Aria you can be who you are when you are around me" Ezra said. "No Ezra! I can't, you always wanted me to be a certain way and if I wasn't you'd get mad. It was always push and pull. Eventually I started to feel guilty and ashamed. You made me feel that way, like I wasn't good enough" Aria said through gritted teeth.

"Aria, I am sorry. So, sorry. I love you. I never meant to hurt you. We can start over. We can be a couple and be happy. We can finally be in public together and we can have the things that we wanted together. We can have a family" Ezra said trying to reason with Aria.

"No..No Ezra we can't be happy. I don't love you. I don't think I ever did. I think I just had a silly school girl crush on you. You already have a family Ezra. You have Malcom and Maggie" Aria told Ezra. "You do to love me Aria and you know it. When Jason breaks your heart you will come running back to me and as for a family no I don't have a family. Maggie moved on and married her college sweetheart and now he wants to adopt Malcom" Ezra said angry.

"Ezra I am sorry for what you are going through with Malcom and Maggie. I truly am sorry that must be horrible. But don't think that you can come back here and that I am just going to jump into your arms and welcome you back. Its over Ezra. Over, I've moved on and I love Jason. Just let me be" Aria yelled at him as she ran to her car.

As Aria sped off towards her townhouse with Jason, Ezra was fuming. How dare she, he thought. How dare Aria speak to him that way. There was one thing that Ezra Fitz knew. No matter what happened, he was going to get Aria back. He was going to get Aria back and make her his. There was no way she was going to be with Jason. He would not allow her to become Aria DiLaurentis, he would make sure that she becomes Aria Fitz.

Once back at the townhouse. Aria ran inside and slammed the door angrily How dare Ezra come into her life and tell her that Jason isn't the right person for her. He did not know anything. Frustrated by what happened, Aria collapsed into tears.

After finishing his long day of law school, Jason could not be happier to be getting home to see Aria. He wanted to know how her day went and just wanted to be with her. Walking into their townhouse he saw Aria in tears and it broke his heart. Rushing to her, he scooped her up into his arms and held her.

"Aria, baby whats wrong" Jason asked scared that she was hurt. "He came back, Jason. He came back" Aria said tearfully. "Who came back babe" Jason asked patiently. "Ezra" Aria croaked out.

What the hell did Ezra want. For all Jason knew was that Ezra left her for his son. He also knew that Ezra made Aria feel guilty throughout their relationship. Jason was beyond angry that Ezra upset Aria.

"What happened baby" Jason asked gently. "I was getting ready to come home from classes and as I was walking to the car I was stopped by Ezra. He told me that he still loved me and that he made a mistake letting me go. He also asked me why I was with you, he said that you weren't good enough for me" Aria said sad.

"Why can't he just leave me alone. I don't love him Jason. I love you. I have always loved you Jase. He doesn't know you. He doesn't get the right to judge you" Aria said.

Jason was furious at Ezra but he was happy to hear that Aria loved him and relieved that Aria was not going to go running back to Ezra Fitz. "Shh baby, its okay. I love you too. You don't have to worry about Ezra. He won't bug us" Jason said. "How can you be so sure, Jason. When Ezra wants something he will do anything he can to get it. He is so manipulative and devious" Aria said scared.

"Shhh baby, you don't have to be scared. I'll always be here to protect you along with the girls and Caleb and Wren" Jason said soothingly. "Can you just hold me please" Aria asked.

Jason pulled Aria closer to him and held her. He held her till she stopped crying. "Thanks Jase, I love you. Lets try and move on from this Ezra drama" Aria said quietly. Jason smiled at her and agreed. "How was school" Jason asked changing the subject. "It was great, I love art school. I am so happy I decided to study art. It is so fascinating. I think..I think I want to be an art teacher" Aria said. "That's great babe. I think you'd make a good art teacher" Jason said sincerely.

"I'm hungry, want to go out and grab a bite to eat at the italian eatery down the way" Jason asked. "Yeah lets go" Aria said.

The two made their way to the italian eatery. They sat down and ordered their food. "How was law school" Aria asked. "Great Aria, but hard. I have so much work to do" Jason said. "I think it'll be a late night tonight" Jason added. Their food arrived and they happily ate their food both laughing and enjoying each others company. "I'm feeling a lot better Jase. Thanks" Aria said as she grabbed his hand under the table.

Since it was a nice night the couple decided to walk to the restaurant. They stopped at an ice cream shop on the way home for some cones of ice cream. They were laughing and holding hands as they ate their cones on their walk home. "Such a nice night" Aria commented. Jason didn't say anything. He just agreed and looked at Aria. He could see ice cream on the corner of her mouth. Aria could sense Jason looking at her. "What" she asked puzzled. "Nothing, you just have a little ice cream here" Jason motioned. "Did I get it" Aria asked. "No, let me get it for you" Jason responded. Jason leaned forward and started to lick the ice cream off the corner of Aria's mouth. As he did this he made sure to kiss her. They were enjoying their kiss not realizing that they were being watched.

"ahem' Ezra coughed. He was disgusted by the site in front of him. Aria and Jason were walking with ice cream and he was kissing her. Jason and Aria looked up and saw Ezra staring back at them. "Ezra" Jason said. "Jason" Ezra replied. Aria didn't say anything she just grabbed Jason's hand as Jason pushed her behind him as a way to protect her.

"DiLaurentis, she'll get bored with you and when she does she'll come back to me" Ezra said trying to rile him up. "Fitz, shut the hell up. You don't know anything. Aria and I are in love and if you haven't noticed I don't plan on letting her go" Jason said stubbornly. "At least I can give Aria a life that she deserves, where you can't. You are probably to stoned to realize that she is unhappy" Ezra continued. "Shut up Ezra, you don't know anything. Leave Aria alone, she doesn't love you anymore" Jason said. "Just you wait and see Jason. I'm right" Ezra said. Jason couldn't take the cockiness of Ezra Fitz anymore. "I would punch you right now but I am not going to waste anymore time here with you. Aria and I have to get home" Jason said pulling Aria with him as they made their way past Aria.

" Don't walk away from me Jason. We aren't done yet. Let's settle this now. You need to give up Aria so she can come live a happy life with me" Ezra said. "Aria you don't have to be afraid anymore. You don't have to be with Jason anymore. You can come and be with me" Ezra said.

"No, No, No, No!" Aria yelled. She was beyond frustrated that she couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up Ezra, you don't know shit. I don't love you. I love Jason. I have and always will love Jason. I will never ever go back to you. I never loved you. The Aria that you loved is gone. I have changed and grown up a little. Please just leave me and Jason alone. I understand that you are frustrated that things aren't going well in your life but that is not my fault. It is your fault. You need to fix things or get help for your problems. I am done with you. Now if you excuse us. Jason and I are going to go home" Aria yelled at Ezra as she grabbed Jason's arm to pull him towards their townhouse.

Jason could not believe what just happened. Aria finally told Ezra to back off. He could not of been prouder for Aria. Aria finally stood up for herself. She didn't let Ezra walk all over again. Jason was so happy. "Babe, I am so proud of you. I love you" Jason said referring to her standing up to Ezra. "I love you too Jason. I love you too. I just want us to move on with our life" Aria said as she pulled Jason towards her in a hug. Now that they were back home. Aria was much happier. She was happy that she had Jason. She was happy she finally told Ezra how she felt. She was happy that she was moving on with her life. Now, hopefully her and Jason can be happy and move on with their life she thought.

**Author's Note**

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I also want to thank those that have reviewed, followed and made this story one of their favorites. I am also happy to say that the Ezria drama is almost done for the most part. I am sorry I just don't like Ezra at all. I don't know what it is but there is something off about him and I think that Aria needs to stand up for herself. Anyway, sorry for my little rant there. Thank you everyone again. I also wanted to mention next chapter there is going to be a big time jump.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Aria Montgomery could not believe how time flew by so fast. It only seemed like yesterday that she and Jason got together. She also could not believe that she finished college and Jason graduated from law school. Now at the age of 22, Aria had grown into a confident beautiful woman, full of life. The best part was having Jason by her side the whole time. Ever since the Ezra incident, Jason and Aria have grown closer. Sure they have had their ups and downs as a couple. There were fights but they always found a way to make up with one another.

Jason DiLaurentis was happy with life. He graduated law school with honors and was offered a position at a law firm within Rosewood. He also had the love of his life with him. Here at the age of 26 he could not believe that he found the one that he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Sure him and Aria had their fights but they also had love. Love that helped them get through anything.

Like Jason, Aria graduated with honors. She was also offered a position at Rosewood Day Elementary School as an art teacher. Jason and Aria were happy to be moving on with their life. They were happy to move back to Rosewood. As much as they both loved Philadelphia they missed Rosewood a lot. Sure they went back for visits with Aria's Mom and stepfather Zach but Rosewood was home for them.

Jason and Aria were excited at the prospect at settling down together in Rosewood. Who knew what would come next. Maybe there would be marriage, maybe their would be kids. Whatever happened they knew that they were going to be together.

It was a lazy Saturday morning in the DiLaurentis/Montgomery household. Aria still lay in bed fast asleep. Jason could not help but look at how beautiful his girlfriend was. Here in their bed in their Victorian house that they bought together the sunshine poured through the bedroom and landed on Aria. He could see that she was glowing. Yawning, Aria woke up and stretched her body as she rolled over, she looked up to see Jason staring at her.

"What" Aria asked sleepily. Jason didn't say anything he just smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Marry me" Jason asked. "What..what" Aria stuttered. "Marry me, Aria Montgomery" Jason said. "Are you serious" asked Aria in disbelief. "Yes, I love you so much Aria. I've loved you since you were fourteen. These past four years with us have been amazing. I can't picture my life without. I want to marry you Aria, I want to have a family with you" Jason said. Aria just looked at him and smiled. "Yes, yes, yes. I'll marry you Jason" Aria said happily. With those words Jason grabbed her and kissed her. "Oh wait one more thing" Jason said as he rolled over and grabbed an engagement ring from his nightstand drawer. He pulled the 3 carat princess cut diamond with little diamonds on side out from the box and slipped it onto Aria's finger and kissed her.

As they laid there in bed they could not have been happier. "I can't believe it. We're getting married" Aria gasped. She could not wait until she became Aria DiLaurentis. Jason was happy as well. He finally got the girl he has always wanted. He to could not wait to get married to Aria and make her Aria DiLaurentis.

"We have to tell everyone" Aria said as she happily got out of bed. "Get back in bed babe, we can tell them tomorrow. I just want to celebrate with you today" Jason said. Aria looked at Jason and smiled. They could always tell everyone tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

Alright so this was a pretty big time jump. I wanted to do a time jump because it seemed right for one. Next should be telling family, wedding planning, and then the wedding of Jason and Aria. I want to thank everyone for reading my story and thank you for all the reviews.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

The following morning, Jason and Aria were both up getting ready to meet everyone for brunch. The following evening while they were celebrating their engagement. Aria called her Mom and asked if she could gather everyone together for brunch the next day.

Aria could not stop looking down at her hand as she got ready for brunch. She couldn't believe it. She was getting married to her best friend. She was so happy and loved Jason more than anything in the world. Aria knew that things happened in her life for a reason. She knew that she was meant to be with Jason. She couldn't wait to marry him and one day have a family.

Jason couldn't help but admire Aria as they got ready for brunch. He is so happy that she said yes. Jason couldn't wait to make her Aria DiLaurentis. He was so happy to have her in his life. He knew that he could not live without her. He even thought of the family that they would have. Hopefully one day a little girl who would just look like her mother. She of course would be a daddy's girl. He could also see them with a son. Jason couldn't wait till they were married.

"Ready to go" Jason asked. Aria smiled and nodded yes as she grabbed her purse. The couple made their way out the door and to the country club where everyone was gathered for brunch. As soon as they walked in they saw; Ella, Zach, Mike, Jessica DiLaurentis, Kenneth DiLaurentis, Spencer with Wren, Hanna with Caleb and Paige with Emily. Everyone immediately got up to greet the couple.

As soon as everyone settled down again. Jason and Aria couldn't wait any longer. "Aria and I have an announcement to make" Jason started. Everyone looked to the couple as they smiled at one another. "We're getting married" Aria and Jason said out loud together. As soon as everyone heard the news they all started congratulating the couple and giving them hugs.

"When did this happen" Jessica asked excitedly. Even though her relationship with Jason wasn't the greatest. She saw what a wonderful man Jason turned into and loved the fact that Aria was with Jason. She couldn't picture anyone else as her future daughter in law. "Yesterday morning" Aria replied happily. "Is there a date set yet" Ella asked. "Yes there is, last night when we were celebrating we decided to get married on September 17th" Jason replied. "September that is only four months away" Ella said shocked. "We decided that we've been together for a long time and that we want nothing more than to be married right away" Jason replied smiling down at Aria. "Is, is there a reason why the wedding is so soon. Are you pregnant" Hanna asked. "Hanna" Spencer exclaimed. "No Han, there is no baby" Aria laughed.

"I would like to propose a toast to Jason and Aria. Aria I love you like you were my daughter. I am so happy that you found happiness and love. I only wish you and Jason the best. Congratulations, to Jason and Aria" Zach said. "To Jason and Aria" everyone replied as they drank their champagne. Aria looked at Zach and mouthed thank you.

"So, have you guys planned anything else for your wedding" Jessica asked. "We want to get married at the blue bell country club in Philadelphia. We will have the wedding outdoors in the gardens and then the reception will be inside" Jason started to explain. "Spencer I want you to be my maid of honor, Hanna and Emily as bridesmaids" Aria said. The girls were so excited they could not wait for Jason and Aria's wedding. "Wren I want you as my best man. Mike and Caleb as groomsmen" Jason said. "Paige we wanted to know if you'd be okay with being an usher along with Dad" Jason said. "and Zach I was wondering if you'd walk me down the aisle" Aria said. Zach smiled happily at Aria. He was honored to have Aria ask him to give her away. "Next week we also want to do the tux shopping, wedding dress shopping, and bridesmaids dress shopping" Aria said. Everyone just nodded in agreement. They were all so excited that Jason and Aria were finally getting married.

As brunch was coming to an end, most of the wedding plans were coming together. Everyone was so excited for the DiLaurentis/Montgomery wedding.

**Author's Note:**

I want to thank everyone for the reviews, follows, and making this story one of their favorites. Next chapter should be shopping and then a time jump to the wedding. Thank you so much everyone!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Its been a week since Jason and Aria announced that they were getting married. Today was the day that Aria was going to pick out her wedding dress with her Mom, Jessica, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily. Meanwhile, Jason was going tux shopping with Wren, Caleb and his Dad. Aria could not wait to find her dress.

At the bridal salon everyone couldn't wait to see Aria try on dresses. First Aria came out in a strapless fit and flare gown with a bubble skirt. It was different and edgy but everyone knew that it wasn't the dress for her yet. Next, she tried on a strapless ballgown. It was pretty but it didn't scream Aria. The third dress however was the one. As soon as Aria walked out and stepped onto the pedestal everyone gasped.

Aria looked so beautiful in a sweetheart strapless, fitted, empire waist gown. It was covered in vintage lace from top to bottom with a mini train and had a satin sash around the middle with a mermaid type skirt. As soon as Aria saw herself in the mirror she immediately felt the tears come. She could not believe that she found the dress. This is the dress she could see herself marrying Jason in. This dress was her and it made her feel beautiful.

"Oh Aria sweetheart you look absolutely beautiful" Ella cried out happily for her daughter. Jessica DiLaurentis couldn't agree more. She knew that Jason would love her in that dress. The girls also loved it too. After the fitting they purchased the dress and it was time to shop for bridesmaids dresses.

"What color have you picked for the dresses" Spencer asked. "I was thinking of a pale green" Aria replied as they all looked through the racks at the bridal salon. "How about this one" Hanna asked. It was a beautiful off the shoulder gown with a sweetheart neckline, it had a flower at the waist and the skirt was down to the knees. "Its beautiful Hanna" Aria replied. As Aria watched the girls try on Hanna's pick they said that it was a nice dress but it wasn't the one so they put it on their maybe list. As they continued to shop the racks, Spencer pulled another dress. This time the dress was a sweetheart strapless dress that went past the knees it had a sash in the front with flower under the bow and at the bottom of the skirt it had trim that matched the sash. As soon as Aria saw it, she knew she wanted it for her fall wedding.

The girls placed their orders for their dresses. It turned out to be a great day. The girls found their bridesmaids dresses, Aria found her wedding dress and Jason found his tuxes while shopping with the groomsmen. Aria could not wait to for the wedding to be here.

**Author's Note:**

A short chapter. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I appreciate it. Next chapter will be a bit longer for the wedding, then its honeymoon and married life. If you to see pictures of what Aria's dress/the bridesmaid dresses look like I have included links to them both on my profile


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Jason DiLaurentis could not believe how time has flown by so fast. It only seemed like yesterday that he asked the love of his life Aria to marry him. He was so happy that she said yes and he was so happy that they were getting married. Everything was coming along beautifully for the wedding. Jason could not believe that tomorrow was the big day. This past week of being away from Aria has been hard for him.

Aria wanted them to be surprised when they saw each other for their big day. She had asked Jason to stay away because she wanted a girly week with her girlfriends before the big day. Jason agreed because after the wedding he knew that she wouldn't get to see her girlfriends as much because they too were busy with their lives.

They have been keeping in touch so Jason knew exactly what was going on. He'd also get an occassional picture message from Spencer. Last Saturday was their rehearsal dinner for the wedding and the last time he saw Aria. This week has been relaxing for Jason as well as Aria. Jason decided to have a poker night with the guys. He also finished fully unpacking their house and decorating it. Last night was his bachelor party with the guys. They mostly spent the time drinking and playing cards. He could not wait until tomorrow he thought as he drifted off to sleep dreaming of the love of his life.

* * *

Tomorrow was the big day. Tomorrow was the day that Aria Montgomery was no longer going to be Aria Montgomery. Instead tomorrow she will be Aria DiLaurentis. She was so happy with the way her life turned out. She never thought that she would be as happy as she was now. Maybe things in her life turned out the way they were supposed to. Her father was no longer apart of her life since they divorced. Her Dad knew that she was getting married but he did not support her because he still felt that Jason was trouble and he had his own family. Aria was happy to have Zach as her stepfather, he was more like her father to her. Zach was a blessing in disguise for her Mom and she couldn't be happier that her Mom found love and happiness again after what her Dad put her Mom through.

Aria knew that the love that she and Jason shared was like her Mom's and Zach's love for one another. She knew without a doubt the right decision was made. Sometimes she could not believe how naïve she was growing up thinking that she loved Ezra Fitz and that she was going to marry him. Instead she was happy that they ended things her senior year of high school. She was happy that she found love again. She could not picture her life without Jason and was so happy to become his wife tomorrow.

This last week for her was a little agonizing for her because she asked Jason if they could spend the week apart before the wedding. She wanted some girly bonding time with her girlfriends and some time to spend with her Mom. She was so happy when he agreed with her and she knew that seeing Jason on their wedding day would be the best moment in her life.

This week has nice and peaceful for Aria after the wedding rehearsal dinner. She spent most of the time shopping with the girls. She also did some shopping with her Mom. The girls and her also went to the spa and got facials, pedicures, manicures, and massages. She also had her bachelorette party last night. The girls and her mostly drank some wine, ate chocolate and junk food and watch romantic comedies and gossiping like they did back in high school.

Aria was so excited for tomorrow that she couldn't fall asleep but she knew she needed to get some sleep. As she laid in her bed in her childhood home, she drifted off to a peaceful sleep dreaming about what life would bring her and Jason.

* * *

"Rise and shine sweetie" Ella said as she walked into Aria's bedroom. She was so happy for her daughter. Today her baby girl was no longer her baby girl but a beautiful woman who was getting married. Ella has dreamt of this day since Aria was born. She was just so happy that she was able to be apart of it. Aria groaned as she rolled over in her sleep, she still was not a morning person. "Aria Aria" Ella cooed at her. Aria sat straight up in her bed and looked at her Mom with realization on her face. "I'm getting married today" she said to her Mom and smiled. "I'm getting married today" she shouted happily as she bolted out of bed.

The Mother-Daughter duo made their way down the stairs to the kitchen where Zach had made breakfast for everyone. Already in the kitchen were Spencer, Hanna and Emily. As soon as Aria saw all her friends she could not help but smile. She was so happy. "Your getting married today" the girls all said. They too were excited for Aria. They were happy that their best friend was happy and in love. Aria has been there for them during their relationships and they could not wait to be there to help celebrate the love of Jason and Aria.

As soon as everyone finished their breakfast it was time to get to the hotel in Philadelphia to start getting ready for the wedding. The guys were already there making sure that everything was set up and up for the wedding. Jason in particular was making sure everything looked perfect. He wanted this day to be perfect for Aria. "Hey, Jason, are you ready to go get ready. The girls are on their way" Wren said to Jason. Wren was one of Jason's male best friends. He was also married to his half sister Spencer as they eloped at the end of Spencer's senior year of high school. Jason looked at Wren and smiled, he could not wait. In a couple of hours he was getting married.

Back at the hotel the girls arrived and went to their bridal suite to get ready. They had their make up and hair done. As soon as that was done the girls put on their bridesmaid dresses. Aria looked at her three girlfriends and couldn't help but see how beautiful they looked in their dresses. "You guys look so beautiful" Aria exclaimed all giddy. "Are you ready to get into your dress" Spencer asked. As the maid of honor she wanted to make sure this day was perfect along with making sure Aria looked beautiful. Aria nodded as the girls helped her in her dress.

"Aria, sweetie can I come in" Ella asked. "Come in Mom" Aria replied. As Ella walked into the door of the bridal suite she started to tear up. "Oh my gosh Aria, you look stunning" Ella said tearfully. "Mom don't cry, or else I'll start crying" Aria exclaimed. The Mother-Daughter duo just looked at each other and hugged. "Oh sweetie, Jason asked me to give you this" Ella replied as she took out a box.

Opening the card, it read

_To Aria the love of my life,_

_**Today is the day we become one. I love you with all my heart always and forever. I can't wait to see you today. Love you. With Love, Jason**_

Aria gasped as she opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful diamond necklace with matching earings and bracelet. As she put the jewlery on she knew that his was her something new. "Oh Aria I have something for you" Ella said. She gave Aria a big box. Opening the box she found a two tier cathedral length veil with scalloped edges. "Oh Mom this is so beautful" Aria gasped. "This is your something old. Your grandma wore it at her wedding, I wore it at my wedding and now I want you to wear it at your wedding and if you and Jason happen to have a little girl one day she can wear it at her wedding" Ella stated. Aria gave her Mom a big hug as they helped her put on her veil. "This veil can be your something old and borrowed" Ella stated. "One last thing, Aria" Spencer said as she handed her a box. "This is from all of us" Spencer said. Opening the box she saw her garter with a blue ribbon on it. It was her something blue.

Aria was more than ready to get married. She had her something new, something old, some blue and something borrowed. Glancing at herself in the mirrors reflection Aria smiled so brightly. She was ready to get married and become Aria DiLaurentis. Before the wedding though the photographer decided to take some bridal protraits of the bride and then pictures of the bride with the bridesmaids. The grooms pictures and groomsmen pictures were all ready done.

Zach stepped into the the bridal suite. He could not believe today was Aria's wedding day. He loved her like she was his own daughter and he was honored that he was the one that got to give her away. As soon as he saw Aria his eyes welled up. "Oh Aria, you look so beautiful" Zach exclaimed. "Thank you, Zach and thank you for giving me away" Aria said as she gave Zach a hug. "Alright is everyone ready" the wedding planner came into the room.

Everyone went to line up in their places. Jason was already up at the front of the church nervously awaiting for Aria. As the music started to play he saw his parents make their way down the aisle, followed by Ella. Then Emily and Mike made their way down the aisle, followed by Hanna and Caleb, Wren and Spencer, and then his little cousins who were the flower girl and ring bearer made their way down.

The wedding march began to play as everyone stood up in their chairs. Jason felt his breath catch in his throat. He immediately smiled when he saw Aria making her way down the aisle with Zach. She looked so beautiful he thought. He knew that he would always remember this moment. Looking up from the aisle Aria's eyes met Jason and she couldn't help but smile. She was so happy, seeing Jason waiting for her looking so handsome in his grey tux. As they got to the end of the aisle. Zach kissed Aria on her cheek and gave her hand to Jason. He looked up at Jason and gave him the look of she is yours now, take care of her.

Grabbing Aria's hand the two made their way to the priest who was marrying them. The ceremony began. The priest greeted everybody and welcomed them to celebrate the love of Jason and Aria. He asked who gave this woman to this man and Ella and Zach responded with they did. The couple then exchanged their vows, then rings were exchanged. Soon after he announced them husband and wife.

Jason lifted Aria's veil and pulled her close as they kissed. The crowd broke out in applause and cheer. It was a beautiful wedding. The weather was perfect and everyone could see how much love Jason and Aria had for one another. "I now would like to introduce to you. Mr. and Mrs. Jason DiLaurentis" the priest said after the kiss was over. The crowd broke out in more applause and Jason and Aria looked at each other beaming with happiness.

As they started their way down the aisle for the reception. They were greeted by someone they haven't seen in almost four years. "Noooo" Ezra Fitz yelled as he entered the ceremony. Everyone just gasped and stood still. Jason was angry that Ezra came back into their life and that he interupted their wedding day. Aria was livid that Ezra was at her wedding. How dare he stand there at her wedding.

**Author's Note:**

So, Ezra is back and he wont be back for long. The next chapter will be the wedding reception, then the honeymoon. After that is is married life for Aria and Jason. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me. Also thank you for following or making this story one of your favorites.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

_Previously on Pretty Little Moments: Jason and Aria_

As they started their way down the aisle for the reception. They were greeted by someone they haven't seen in almost four years. "Noooo" Ezra Fitz yelled as he entered the ceremony. Everyone just gasped and stood still. Jason was angry that Ezra came back into their life and that he interupted their wedding day. Aria was livid that Ezra was at her wedding. How dare he stand there at her wedding.

Jason and Aria both stood there halfway down the aisle livid with anger. How dare Ezra show up at their wedding. After that confrontation four years ago they figured they saw the last of Ezra Fitz. They both were wrong. Jason was so angry at Ezra for ruining what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. Aria was angry that Ezra was ruining her wedding day.

"Noooo" Ezra yelled. "How could you, huh Aria. How could you do this to me!" Ezra exclaimed in a drunked slur. "Four years ago after you told me that you didn't love me, I was going to let you go and now, now you married this bastard" Ezra drunkinly yelled as the wedding guests watched on in horror. "You were supposed to be mine. Today was supposed to be our wedding day, our wedding day not your's and this DiLaurentis guy's wedding" Ezra continued to slur. By this point in time, Aria had tears streaming down her face and Jason had to control himself from punching out Ezra on the spot. As much as he'd love to punch out Ezra he also didn't feel like going to jail.

Spencer who was watching the whole scene. She was so fed up with Ezra. She knew that Ezra was trying to get Aria back and the incident that happened four years ago. It hurt her so much to see her brother and sister in law in so much pain and when Spencer Hastings-Kingston got angry it was not pleasant. Spencer marched down the aisle to Ezra, Jason and Aria. She grabbed Ezra by his shirt and dragged him out of the wedding ceremony away from the guests to have a few choice words with Ezra.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Ezra" Spencer yelled at him angry. "How dare you, come here and ruin one of the most important days of Jason and Aria's life" Spencer screamed at Ezra. Ezra was shocked, he always thought that Spencer and the girls would be on his side when it came to Aria and her relationships. "I love her Spence, I can't stand to watch her get married to someone other than me" Ezra said sheepishly. "No Ezra you don't. You don't love Aria, you may think that you love Aria but you don't. The Aria that you knew and fell in love with is gone. She has changed and grown up. She is happy and in love. You may love the Aria that you fell in love with but that is not the Aria that is here today. The Aria that is here today is the Aria that is madly, deeply, passionately in love with my brother Jason and he is madly, deeply, passionately, in love with Aria. Why can't you just leave them alone" Spencer yelled at Ezra. "You will leave them alone" Spencer said growing dark. "And and if I don't" Ezra sputtered out. "Oh you will or else we will make sure that your ass gets thrown in jail for harrassment, stalking, and violence. Now, I want you to leave and never ever come back" Spencer finished telling Aria. Ezra slumped his shoulders in defeat and started walking away but not before being punched out by Kenneth DiLaurentis, Wren Kingston, and Caleb Rivers.

Meanwhile, Jessica and Ella grabbed Aria and brought her back to the bridal suite. There both mothers calmed down Aria telling her not to be upset that her day got ruined and that she should just focus on her and Jason. While that was happening, Jason overheard Spencer yelling at Ezra. He was so elated that his sister was there for him and Aria. After seeing Ezra get punched out by his Dad, Wren and Caleb; Jason made his way to the bridal suite to check up on his bride.

"Aria baby are you okay" Jason asked gently. Aria didn't say anything and just launched herself into Jason's arms holding him close. "I'm much better now that your here with me" Aria replied. They just stood there like that in each other's embrace not wanting to let go of one another.

After Ezra left and everything calmed down a bit. The couple had their photos taken together along with the whole bridal party. Aria made sure to give Spencer a hug and thank her for everything. When the photos were done it was time for the wedding reception.

Alright ladies and gentelman I know that you have been waiting all evening for this moment to celebrate the love of Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis. Lets give them a warm welcome. The crowd errupted into cheers as Jason and Aria made their way into their reception.

The reception was so beautiful. Aria and Jason thanked everyone for coming and enjoying their special day with them. They heard speeches from Wren and Spencer. They danced and partied and ate cake. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Towards the end of the reception. Aria was in Jason's arms as they were saying back and forth on the dance floor. The remaining people at the reception could not stop ooooing and ahhing at how happy the couple looked. Aria looked up at Jason and smiled. She was so happy. She could not believe that she was married to the love of her life. She could not wait to begin their next journey in their lives as husband and wife. Jason leaned down and kisses Aria on the forehead. "Ready for our honeymoon" Jason whispered in her ear. Aria nodded her head as they slipped away from their wedding reception.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Ezra is done for the most part. Anyway, next is the honeymoon and then I am not sure yet where I want to go with this story. But thank you again everyone for reviewing and reading!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Freshly back from their romantic honeymoon, Aria couldn't help but feel a little sad. Her honeymoon glow was fading and it made her a little sad. She loved her honeymoon with Jason. They spent the last two weeks in Maui. They decided as much as they would love an international adventure they decided to stay in the United States.

Maui was absolutely beautiful. Jason and Aria spent most of their time making love. They did get out and see the sites. They also partook in some snorkeling, kayaking, siteseeing, being on the beach, and the spa.

Aria sighed louldy as they returned home to their house. Today was a chilly day in Rosewood. The leaves were finally starting to change color and you could feel a chill in the air as the wind blew furiously. "What's wrong babe" Jason asked as he looked to Aria. "Nothing, Jase I'm just happy to be home but at the same time I wish we were still back in Maui" Aria said.

Jason couldn't help but agree with Aria. He loved these past two weeks with Aria. Just the two of them. He enjoyed his honeymoon seeing the sites, going the massage but the best part for Jason was making love to Aria and getting noise complaints because they were were loud during their love making.

Now that they were back from the honeymoon it was back to the real world for both Aria and Jason. Jason had to go back to work at the law firm and Aria went back to school to teach Art to the students of Rosewood Day Elementary. They both loved their jobs and coming home to one another.

Here Jason and Aria were spending their days apart at work. Then they would get home and eat dinner. Sometimes they'd go out. Most of the time it was just Aria and Jason. Every once in a while they would go to visit Aria's Mom and Stepfather or they would visit with their friends, or visit Jason's family. They couldn't be happier than they were now.

Time flew by so fast. They couldn't believe that it was almost Thanksgiving. Soon, the snow would start flying and then it would be the Christmas. Aria loved the holidays, they were her favorite time of year. She got to spend a lot of time with her family during this time along with friends. This year this was going to be her first Thanksgiving married and she couldn't be more excited.

Waking up, Aria rolled over and saw Jason bringing a tray of breakfast into their room. "Good morning sleeypyhead" Jason teased as he smiled at Aria. "Morning" Aria replied. "You were supposed to stay asleep, I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed" Jason told Aria. Aria just smiled at him. As soon as he set the tray on the bed, Aria started to feel dizzy. "Are you okay babe" Jason asked with concern. He saw that Aria was turning pale. Aria didn't say anything instead she just got up and ran to their bathroom. Jason could hear the sound of Aria retching into the toilet and he did not like it one bit. Making his way into their bathroom it broke his heart to see Aria in pain. Grabbing her hair and pulling it out of her face, he started to rub soothing circles onto her back. After fifteen minutes he grabbed her some water. "Feeling better" Jason asked as he led Aria back to bed. Aria nodded.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. For the past couple mornings she's been feeling so tired and sluggish. She also for some reason didn't want to eat much of anything. "Jase, can you please take the food out of here, its making me queasy" Aria said. Jason nodded and took the food out of the room. Walking back into their room he saw that Aria fell asleep again. Jason was worried about Aria, he hoped that she didn't catch anything from one of the kids at school. Reaching into his pocket he picked up his phone and dialed the one person that could give him answers on Aria's condition.

"Hello, Dr. Kingston" Wren answered his phone. "Wren" Jason said. "Oh hey, Jason what's up" Wren asked. "Could you come over please. Aria got sick this morning and I'm not sure what is wrong with her. Could you do a little check up with her just to make sure she is okay" Jason asked. "Of course Jason, I'll be over in half an hour" Wren said, as he could hear the worry in Jason's voice.

Half an hour later, Wren showed up to the DiLaurentis household. "How is she doing" Wren asked as Jason opened the door. "Not to bad right now. She woke up about ten minutes ago" Jason said. The two made their way to the master bedroom to find Aria sitting up in bed. "Hello Aria" Wren greeted Aria. "Hi, Wren thanks for coming" Aria replied. "Why don't you tell me what is wrong" Wren replied as he started to take Aria's vitals. "It started a few days ago I have been so tired and sluggish. I've also seemed to have lost my appetite and I can't stand the smell of certain foods" Aria replied. As soon as Aria said that, Wren had speculations as to what was wrong with Aria. "Well your vitals are normal but I have to ask you something" Wren said. Aria nodded at Wren to continue. "When was your last menstrual cycle" he asked. Aria looked up at him with surprise. It didn't even occur to her that she could be pregnant. She knew that she and had been using protection. "I think I am a couple weeks late, I figured it was due to stress. I am on the pill" Aria said. "Aria the pill is not a hundred percent effective at preventing pregnancy" Wren said.

Jason was watching and listening to both Aria and Wren as they were trying to figure out what was wrong with her. As soon as he heard that Aria was late he could not help but be excited at the proscpect of being a father. "You think we could be pregnant" Jason asked Wren. "Yes" Wren replied. "I recommend that you take one of those home pregnancy tests. In the morning when the HCG hormone is at its highest" Wren said. "And what do we do if its positive" Jason asked, excited at the possibility of becoming a father. "If its positive then I recommend you guys to see Dr. Sarah Evans she is one of the best Obstetricians that I know and she would be able to give you more information on the pregnancy if it turns out that you are pregnant" Wren said as he started to pack up his medical supplies. Pulling out an EPT pregnacy test he handed it to Aria. "I'll see you guys later, Jason call me if you need to see Dr. Evans, I'll let her know" Wren said as he said his goodbye and made his way out of their house.

Aria just sat their in shock. "Aria babe are you okay" Jason asked gently. Aria just nodded. "I'm just a little shocked thats all. I never thought that we could be pregnant" Aria said. "Aria its going to be okay if we are" Jason replied gently smiling at her. Seeing how happy Jason was at the prospect of becoming a Dad made Aria calm down. She knew that no matter what happened they would be okay.

The next morning Aria gently woke Jason up. She told him that she would be back. She was just going to go and take the test that Wren left them. Walking back out of the bathroom, Jason sat up and pulled Aria into his arms. "How long do we have to wait" Jason asked. "Three minutes" Aria replied. They set an alarm on Jason's phone just to make sure to they would know when it was time to check the test. These three minutes were probably the longest three minutes ever in Jason and Aria's life.

During those three minutes. Aria could not help but think about the potential baby growing inside of her. She could see a little girl that would be a daddy's girl. She pictured Jason tucking their daughter into her bed as he brushed her brown hair out of her face. She could aslo see Jason with a son teaching him how to golf. The timer went off interuppting Aria's thoughts. She looked at Jason apprehensively.

Jason was so excited to find out the results of the pregnancy test. He followed Aria into their bathroom to look at their test. While they were waiting for the results, Jason could not help but be happy. He was so excited at the thought of becoming Dad. He has always wanted to have kids and if it did turn out that they were pregnant then his dream would come true. He could always picture his and Aria's kids. A little girl that looked just like Aria or a little boy that would look like him. He was so excited that he could not wait to find out.

Picking up the test in the bathroom and looking at it together. Jason and Aria both read the results and saw that they were...

**Author's Note:**

Okay so I lied a little. I said that this was going to be the honeymoon chapter but I decided to do a mini time jump. Next chapter we will find the results of Aria and Jason's pregnancy test. Will it be positive or negative? I haven't decided what the results will be yet. Any thoughts? Should they be pregnant or not pregnant? Anyway, thank you everyone for the reviews.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Not Pregnant. Those were the words on the pregnancy test that Aria and Jason both looked at it. Aria was stunned. She really thought that they were pregnant. She did have some pregnancy symptoms. She didn't know what was wrong with her as the tears in her eyes started spilling down her cheeks. She just didn't understand.

Jason saw how upset his wife was and couldn't stand the fact that she was upset. Sure it would have been great if it read positive and they were going to have a baby but I guess right now was not the time for a baby. He knew that things were going to be okay and that when the time is ready they'd be able to get pregnant. Wrapping his arms around his wife he held her until she calmed down.

"I. I. I just don't understand" Aria sobbed. "I. I thought we were pregnant" Aria continued to cry into Jason's chest. "Shh, baby shh its going to be alright" Jason said as he tried to comfort his wife. "I guess I was just looking forward to the idea of having a baby" His wife tearfully confessed. "I was just getting use to the idea of being pregnant" Aria continued to sob as she could not understand. She was late, she was tired all the time and she felt sick all the time. "Are you upset that we aren't pregnant" Aria asked Jason not really wanting to dissapoint him.

"No baby, I am not upset" Jason replied looking down at a distraught Aria. Truthfully he was a little dissapointed that they weren't pregnant and that he wouldn't have a little son or daughter soon. He knew that they would one day have a daughter who would be just like Aria or a son who would be like him.

"Aria baby its okay that we aren't pregnant. Maybe you took the test wrong or its to early. We could always try to take another test if your period doesn't come" Jason said softly. Aria just shook her head no. "No, Jase I don't want to take another test. I am afraid that if we take another test it will say no" Aria tearfully told Jason. "Okay baby we won't take another test. Whenever you are ready to have a baby we can start trying" Jason said as he and Aria snuggled in their bed. Hopefully, Aria would want to start trying soon, Jason thought as they laid in bed together.

* * *

A couple of weeks later in the DiLaurentis household things have been getting back to normal. Aria was beginning to be okay with not being pregnant. She knew that it would happen one day. So, she just focused on her work. She was also starting to feel a bit better. Not as tired or naseous but she would have days of sleepiness or naseous here or there. She was still a little worried that her period still hasn't come but she chalked it up to stress. She was so excited that it was Thanksgiving.

This year for Thanksgiving she and Jason were headed over to her Mom's house for dinner. This year Zach and Ella decided to host Thanksgiving for The Hastings, The Fields, The Marins, along with the girls and the guys. Walking into her Mom's house Aria could smell everything. It smelled delicous and she could not wait for dinner.

Making her way into the kitchen she started to help out with dinner while Jason joined the guys in the living room for some football. Soon, the food was ready and everyone sat down to dinner. Everyone complimented that dinner was delicous as they were eating. For some reason Aria was having trouble eating her turkey. She took a bite of turkey and immediately felt the need to throw up. She ran from the table to the bathroom in the hallway and immediately began to retch into the toilet. Jason saw Aria run off and ran towards her to make sure she was okay leaving a worried table of guests behind them.

"Oh no, maybe the turkey isn't cooked" Ella began to worry that she gave everyone food poisioning. "I'm sure it wasn't the turkey" Zach told Ella calmly. Ella wasn't having any of it. "Someone please try her turkey and make sure its cooked" Ella said frantically. Wren who was across the way from Aria grabbed some turkey and ate it. "Ella the turkey is fine" Wren said as he was trying to think of what was wrong with Aria. He knew that their test was negative because Jason called Wren the next day to thank him for coming over that day. "Everyone I'm sure Aria will be okay. I will take her and Jason to the hospital to run some tests. Please continue to eat dinner" Wren said as he excused himself from the table. He had an idea as to what could be wrong with Aria but he didn't want to tell anyone except Jason and Aria.

Making his way to the bathroom. He saw that Aria was sitting on the floor her head in her knees. "Hows it going in here" He asked as he gently knocked onto the door of the bathroom. Aria looked up and he could see the paleness of her face followed by dark circles under her eyes. "Come on guys lets go to the hospital. I'll run some tests just to make sure everything is okay" Wren said as he grabbed their coats for them and led them out of the house.

They made it to Rosewood Hospital within twenty mintues. Being it was a holiday he knew they were busy. A lot of people tend to do stupid things when its the holidays. Leading Aria and Jason to a private exam room. Wren excused himself to grab some supplies he would need to run some tests. Jason and Aria were anxiously waiting for Wren to come back. They were a little worried as to what could be wrong.

Walking back into the room, Wren could see the fear in their eyes. "Jason, Aria I know that you guys are scared and not sure what is wrong with Aria. I want you two not to worry. You are in good hands and I will find out what is wrong" Wren said trying to comfort the couple. "Wren, what do you think is wrong" Jason asked. "I think that you guys may be pregnant" Wren replied looking at the bewildered couple. "Pregnant" Aria gasped. She couldn't be the test was negative she thought. "I know that the test you guys took was negative but I am going to run a blood and urine pregnancy test. It could have been a false negative. Sometimes those can happen with pregnancy tests. No one really knows for sure why it happens but some of the reason could be that there wasn't enough HCG in the system or the test was taken wrong" Wren said interupting Aria's thoughts. Grabbing the tubes of blood and cup of urine, Wren went off to figure out the results of their test.

Aria was speechless. She could not believe that she could be pregnant when she was coming to terms with not being pregnant. Seeing the worry on his wifes face Jason immediately grabbed her hands and kissed her on her forehead reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

Twenty minutes later Wren returned to the room with an ultrasound machine. He looked at the couple and smiled. "Congratulations Mom and Dad you are going to be parents" Wren said happily. He could not be more happy for Aria and Jason and he was excited at the thought of becoming an uncle. Aria and Jason just started to smile they could not be anymore happier. They were pregnant. "Are you sure" Jason asked Wren not wanting to believe the wonderful news. "I am sure, the urine test and blood tests both came back positive and I checked the levels of HCG in the blood and they were at the level they should be." Wren replied as he looked at the happy couple.

"Let's figure out how far along you two are." Wren said as he pulled the ultrasound machine towards Aria. "Now this is going to be a little cold" Wren said as he applied a little bit of gel onto Aria's flat stomach. Taking the probe of the machine he began running it along the bottom of the stomach. "Look see there" Wren said pointing to the screen. Jason and Aria both looked at the screen they saw a little sack with what looked to be a tiny little bean inside of it. "That is your baby"Wren said to the happy couple. "Do you want us to see if there is a heartbeat" Wren asked. Aria just nodded in disbelief. She couldn't believe they were pregnant and seeing their baby on the screen was making it even more real.

At first silence filled the room then that was when they heard it. The heartbeat sounded like music coming to their ears. Aria's eyes filled with tears as tears of happiness were making their way down her cheeks. "Looks to me that you guys are about eight weeks along. Which means that that the baby will be due more towards the end of June or beginning of July. I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes" Wren said as he left the room. Looking back at the couple he saw Jason mouth thank you to him as Wren walked out of the room.

Jason couldn't believe it. They were having a baby. He was so excited that he was going to be a Dad. He started to imagine about having a daughter or a son. Having a daughter to Jason meant that she would be a Daddy's girl and just like her Mom. He could picture carrying a miniture Aria up to her room and tucking her into bed or just dancing with her in the living room. If it was a girl Jason knew one thing for sure there will be no boys until she is thirty. Having a son would be awesome to, Jason thought. He knew that his relationship with his Dad's wasn't great but if they had a boy he would try to make the best of their father son relationship.

"Congratulations Daddy" Aria said interupting Jason from his thoughts. "Congratulations Mommy" Jason responded back to Aria. She was so happy. She couldn't believe that they were having a baby. There was nothing more that Aria wanted. She was so happy. She just wanted a healthy baby and a life with Jason with their son or daughter.

"Mom I am okay. It wasn't the turkey" Aria said to her Mom on the phone as Jason and Aria made their way back to their house. "Are you sure honey, what is the matter" Ella asked. "I am sure Mom, the turkey wasn't good. I just had some food bug. I am going to get some rest now" Aria said as she lied to her Mom. At the hospital Jason and Aria decided that they weren't going to tell anyone the news until Christmas. They decided that at Christmas they would tell everyone about the baby because by then she would be twelve weeks along and almost out of her first trimester.

**Author's Note**

Thank you so much for all the reviews I really appreciate it. There you go they are pregnant. Next will be Christmas and telling everyone. Then it will be all about the baby and the growth and eventually the birth of the DiLaurentis baby. I haven't decided yet on whether it should be a boy or a girl. Any thoughts? Any cute names?


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Jason DiLaurentis sat on the front porch of his house that he shared with his wife Aria. He could not believe that tomorrow was Christmas. He was so excited because they were finally going to tell everyone about the baby. Watching the snow fall as he drank his morning coffee, he enjoyed some peace and quiet. Getting up from their porch he made his way into their house to make some breakfast for his wife. He made some ginger tea, toast and put some fruit onto a tray and carried it up to their bedroom. Making his way into their room he saw his wife fast asleep. He could see a tiny little bump starting to form. It was so tiny that it wasn't noticeable yet. He could not wait for her to finally start showing.

Setting the tray down at the side of the bed Jason crawled onto the bed and started to kiss Aria's stomach. "Hi there little one" Jason cooed to their growing baby. "Tomorrow is christmas, tomorrow is the day we are going to tell everyone about you. They are going to be so excited. We can't wait to meet you. We love you very much. Now, you be good to your Mom today" Jason whispered so Aria wouldn't wake up.

Yawning Aria woke up and saw Jason talking to her stomach. She giggled because she loved the way Jason would talk to their child. She loved that he was just as excited as her to have a baby and to tell everyone. "Morning Jase" Aria yawned sleepily. "Morning babe, I brought you some breakfast" Jason replied admiring how beautiful Aria looked. Aria anxiously sat up and grabbed at the fruit. So far for some reason all she has been wanting to eat fruit and sweet stuff. She knew it was a little to early to tell what they were having but she knew that their baby was going to be a girl.

"Thanks, Jase" Aria said as she happily nibbled at her fruit. While Aria ate, Jason watched her amazed at how hungry Aria was. "What" Aria questioned. "Nothing, I just love that you are so hungry and I love to watch you eat" Jason replied smiling at her. "Hey, that's not nice making fun of the mother of your future child" Aria teased. "You know that I love you and the baby" Jason replied as he kissed her lips softly.

"Tomorrow is the day we get to tell everyone" Aria said excitedly. Jason just laughed at how excited his wife was. "Do we have everything ready for tomorrow" Aria questioned. Jason nodded his head. For christmas they decided to have a photoshoot to anounce their pregnancy. They made a collage photo of their sonogram, a picture of of them holding a sign saying we're expecting June 28th with shocked faces. They put their photo into a custom made frame for each of their friends and family members. Jason wanted it where everyone would open their pictures at the same time and Aria was going to have a camera set up to catch everyones reactions to their pregnancy so that they may put it into their baby book that Aria started to make.

"I can't wait till tomorrow to see everyone's reactions" Aria said smiling at Jason. "Me too" Jason agreed. Jason and Aria countinued to lay in their bed together talking about Christmas tomorrow and their future child.

* * *

The next morning came by really fast for Aria and Jason. They made their way over to Aria's Moms house. "Merry Christmas" Ella greeted Aria and Jason as they entered. "Merry Christmas" they greeted her and everyone. Walking into the family room they greeted Jason's parents and their friends. Everyone was excited and happy. Christmas was one of their favorite holdiays ever. They all enjoyed each other's company. "So, whats first" Aria questioned, she was really anxious to tell everyone about the baby. "Well dinner won't be ready for a bit so we were thinking we could do gifts" Ella said as she walked into the room. For Christmas it was tradition for everyone to do secret santa and then guess who was your secret santa. "Sounds good, Mom do you mind if I set up some cameras" Aria asked. "Yeah sure honey" Ella said happy to see everyone's photos for christmas. Soon the gift opening began and everyone was laughing and enjoying their holiday together.

After everyone opened their gifts it was time for Jason and Aria to reveal their pregnancy to everyone. "We have gotten each of you a little gift" Jason said as he cleared his throat. "You guys didn't have to do that" Ella said. "We wanted to Mom, we wanted our first Christmas as a married couple to be special" Aria replied as Jason started handing out their little gifts to everyone. "Let's see Zach, Ella here is yours; Mom and Dad one for you, Hanna and Caleb, Wren and Spencer and finally Emily and Paige" Jason started to call out. Everyone was curious as to what Jason and Aria got them. Ripping into their gift Ella gasped as she pulled out her and Zach's custom frame that said "I love my Nana Ella and Gradpa Zack." Watching everyone's reaction was priceless. Everyone gasped as they read their own custom gift. "Your pregnant, I'm gonna be a grandma" Jessica questioned. "Yes, were having a baby" Jason and Aria replied smiling. Soon the whole room erupted into chaos as everyone jumped up to congratulate the couple.

Finally after everyone congratulated the couple they sat down to dinner. "When did you guys find out" Ella questioned. "At Thanksgiving" Aria replied happily. Ella thought back to Thanksgiving and how Aria got sick off the turkey. "So, when you got sick from the turkey, it wasn't because of the turkey was it" Ella continued to question, ever since then she had been curious as to whether or not they were pregnant. "How far along are you guys, have you seen a doctor" Spencer asked excited at the thought of being an Aunt. "I am now thirteen weeks" Aria replied. "Yes we have been to the doctor. Wren was the first one to diagnose Aria and we've seen Dr. Evans for a follow up" Jason replied happily. "You knew they were pregnant and you didn't say anything to me" Spencer questioned her husband. "Spence, it wasn't my place to tell you" Wren said defending himself. "Spence don't be mad at Wren. We asked him not to say anything" Aria started. "I am not mad at him guys. I am just excited to be an Aunt" Spencer said happily.

Soon everyone finished dinner and they knew everything about Aria and Jason's baby. "Now, that dinner is finished. I have something to say" Spencer said standing up. "What is it Spence" Wren asked worriedly. "Jason and Aria you guys aren't the only one having a baby" Spencer started to say. "What do you mean they aren't the only one having a baby" Wren said as he jumped up. "Our babies will be cousins" Spencer said. "Baby" Wren questioned. Aria squeeled so loud that Jason thought that he was going to lose his hearing. Aria was so excited to have a buddy during this time. She was so excited that she and Spencer were going to have baby, even if Spencer's baby was due a month later than her baby. Everyone was jumped up and congratulated Wren and Spencer about their upcoming baby.

The night came to an end and everyone was just exhausted. It was a long day of laughter, food, and talking about the babies coming to Rosewood. Aria felt her eyes starting to close due to the exhaustion of beng pregnant. Looking down at his wife, Jason was so happy. Excusing himself from the party he picked up his sleeping wife and carried her to their car to bring them home for some much needed rest.

Arriving home and crawling into their bed with his wife Jason was so happy. There were going to be two babies in Rosewood soon. First his and Aria's child and then their niece or nephew. Jason was so happy that life was good. He could not wait to learn more about their baby and meet him or her in the coming months.

**Author's Note:**

Next chapter will be the journey of the pregnancy, along with finding out the sex, figuring out a baby name. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story, I really appreciate it. I am sorry I have had a little bit of writer's block plus things have been a little busy for me. Exciting things are happening in my life. I will be moving from my hometown of Lakewood to Seattle and I can't wait. I am so excited. I love Seattle. Anyway, Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favorites.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Time was flying by for Aria and Jason. They could not believe that in five months they would be meeting their baby. Four weeks ago they celebrated Christmas and told everyone about the baby. They couldn't be more happy for Jason and Aria. Aria also got the best news that she would be experiencing her pregnancy with her pregnant sister in law Spencer.

For Jason and Aria it was now time for their sixteen week check up. This was the one where they could find out the sex of their child if the wanted to or not. Aria really wanted to find out the sex of their baby so she could start decorating the nursery and figuring out a name for baby DiLaurentis. Jason on the other hand wanted it to be a surprise. To him it didn't matter whether they were having a boy or a girl. He just wanted a happy baby.

"Please, please please can we find out the sex" Aria begged Jason as they made their way to the appointment. Jason looked over at Aria and saw that she had her puppy dog face on. Now there was no way he could say no to her. "We'll see" Jason replied as they pulled into the doctors office. Aria huffed not happy with his answer. Lately for Jason things have been a little bit difficult. Aria has been more emotional and cranky. He knew that it wasn't her fault that she was that way.

"How have you guys been doing" Dr. Evans said as she entered the room. "Good" they both replied. "Well lets run some tests to make sure you are doing well" Dr. Evans contiuned. "Well everything is looking like its progressing right on schedule. Both Mom and baby are healthy. Now let's take a look. Are you wanting to find out the sex today" Dr. Evans asked. "No, we would like to wait" Aria said a little sad as she and Jason looked at their baby on screen. "Well if you ever want to know just let me know and I can tell you" Dr. Evans continued. "Looks like you are doing well. I will see you two at your next appointment" Dr. Evans said as she left the room.

As soon as Jason and Aria made it back to their house Aria went into their room to take a nap. "Aria baby, I am sorry for getting mad at you" Jason said, he hated it when Aria was sad. "Its okay Jase I understand you don't want to know. I just don't understand why you don't want to know. I know you want to make sure the baby is healthy and it is. Its just we could think of names and decorate the nursery" Aria said not wanting to talk to Jason. "I am going to go take a nap" Aria said as she laid in their bed. After a few minutes, Jason saw that she was asleep.

Walking into their kitchen Jaosn groaned. He was frustrated. He loved Aria he did but he didn't want to know the sex of their baby but at the same time he knew that knowing the sex would make Aria happy and he loved to make Aria happy. Picking up the phone he dialed Dr. Evans. "Hi Dr. Evans this is Jason DiLaurentis. I actually changed my mind and would like to know the sex of our baby" Jason said really fast to her. "Is Aria with you, so I can tell you together" Dr. Evans replied listening to Jason. She knew that Aria really wanted to know and that Jason didn't. "No, she is taking a nap. She doesn't know that I am making this call. I want to surprise her. I want to find out so I can surprise her" Jason said. "Okay" Dr. Evans said as she told Jason what they were happy.

After hanging up the phone with Dr. Evans, Jason was so happy. He knew what they were going to have. He could not be happier with what they were having. Leaving a note for Aria, he made his way to Lucky Leons cupcake shop to see if they could make a cupcake with the color of the sex of the baby as the inside of the cupcake. At the cupcake shop he was happy that they were going to be able to help him out.

Walking into his house, Jason noticed that Aria was up and eating. "Hey" Jase said softly as he entered their home. "I'm sorry baby for trying to force you into finding out the sex. I thought about it and I will wait to find out with you. I understand why you want to wait" Aria said as she looked up at Jason. "Shh baby, its okay. Maybe I wans't the one that understood why you wanted to find out the sex" Jason said. "What do you got there" Aria asked seeing the box that said Lucky Leons, she loved cupcakes. "I called Dr. Evans after you fell asleep and found out the sex of our baby, I wanted to surprise you by getting you some cupcakes. They colored the inside of the cupcakes with the sex of our baby" Jason said. "You did that for me" Aria questioned happily. "Yeah, I couldn't bear to see you upset so I wanted to surprise you" He said. "So, do you want to find out" Jason asked. Aria furiously nodded her head yes.

Handing his wife a custom made cupcake he made sure to get the camera to get Aria's reaction. Biting into the cupcake, Aria savored the taste. Looking at the inside of the cupcake she saw that it was pink. Her eyes grew wide at the pink insides. "We're having a girl" Aria shouted. "Yes we are having a girl" Jason said happy. There was nothing more that Aria wanted. She was having a baby girl. She always wanted a daughter and now it was real. She and Jason were going to have a little girl. "We're having a daughter" Jason said happily picking his wife up and spinning her around.

That night they celebrated. They were estatic of having a little girl. Jason was getting his little girl that he always imagined. The one that would look just like Aria and be his little girl. Aria was happy at having a daughter. She had a feeling from the beginning that it was a girl and now she knew for sure it was a girl. She started picturing Jason and their daughter dancing or playing dolls. She knew that Jason was going to make an amazing dad.

* * *

Another month flew by since finding out that they were having a girl. Aria was more than ready to start decorating the nursery. She couldn't decide what colors to use. She didn't know if she wanted a pink and white nursery or other colors. She felt that pink was to cliché. Everyone had a pink nursery for a little girl. As she and Jason walked around the baby store they were figuring out what colors to use for their nursery.

"I got it" Aria squeeled. "What" Jason asked. "I was thinking we could do like a light grey color with either a pale yellow accent or purple" Aria said to Jason. Those seemed like the perfect colors to Jason. "Yeah I like that" Jason said. "Jason, I found the perfect bedding" Aria said as she dragged him to the corner of the store. There Aria showed him a pale yellow comforter with white, grey, and black paisley print. It wasn't too busy but it was simple and pretty. "Let's get this one then we can do the light grey with the pale yellow accent like you want" Jason replied.

They purchased the bedding along with a few other items for the nursery and made their way home. That weekend Jason and Wren were going to get the nursey together for baby girl DiLaurentis.

* * *

Soon, the months were flying by and Aria reached her eight month mark. She could not believe that in a month she was going to have a baby. This weekend was going to be a joint baby shower with Spencer. Spencer was seven months pregnant with twin boys. Everything was pretty much ready for Jason and Aria's baby girl. The nursery was ready to go. The only thing they needed was a name. Aria decided that after her shower that they would start coming up with names.

Spencer and Aria had a blast at their baby shower. They both received lots of items for their babies from pacifiers to clothing.

The next day after her baby shower, Aria woke up with names in mind for their baby. "Hey Jase, what do you think of the name Caroline" Aria asked. Jason just looked at her. "Um no" Jason replied. "You don't like it" Aria asked. "Its not that I don't like it, I think its a little old fashioned" Jason said. "Well our baby will be here soon and we don't have a name yet" Aria said. "Okay how about you come up with a list of five names and I will come up with a list of five names and we'll exchange them" Jason said. "Okay" Aria said.

They both got to work on their name lists. After an hour they both finished. "Are you ready" Aria asked. Jason nodded. "Do you want to go first or should I" He questioned. "You can go" Aria said. "Okay so I came up with; Gracie, Charlotte, Emmalyne, Scarlett, and Lyla" Jason said. "I have Charlotte, Caroline, Hattie, Olivia and Mackenzie" Aria said. "Looks like Charlotte is our common name" Jason said. "Charlotte DiLaurentis, that has a nice ring to it. Although I do like the name Scarlett from your list" Aria said. "How about Charlotte or Scarlett then for names" Jason suggested. Aria agreed with him. "What about middle names" Aria asked. "We could do Ella after your Mom" Jason suggested. "Charlotte Ella DiLaurentis or Scarlett Ella DiLaurentis. Hmmm I don't really like that" Aria said. "I've always wanted either Marie for a middle name after Marie Antoniette or Elizabeth after Elizabeth Bennet for middle names" Aria said. "Charlotte Marie or Charlotte Elizabeth" Jason said. "Or Scarlett Marie or Scarlett Elizabeth" Aria replied. "I think I like Scarlett Marie and Charlotte Elizabeth" Aria said thoughtfully. Jason agreed with Aria. "I think we should wait until she is born to see if she is a Scarlett or a Charlotte" Aria said. Jason nodded in agreement. He was happy that they had potential names for their daughter that was coming.

* * *

It was July 6th, two weeks past Aria's due date. Aria was miserable. She was so uncomfortable and just wanted her daughter to come. Dr. Evans was going to induce Aria on July 10th if Aria has not gone into labor by then. Jason hated seeing his wife in pain and uncomfortable, if only there was a way for him to help his wife out. Everyone was also getting anxious for Aria and Jason's daughter to be born. They knew that she was overdue.

"Why is she so stubborn" Aria complained to Jason. It was 2pm and Aria just couldn't get comfortable. Jason started rubbing Aria's huge baby bump trying to get their daughter to calm down. "Baby girl, please calm down" Jason said softly to their daughter. Talking to their daughter was Jason's favorite thing to do. Whenever he spoke to her, she would always calm down and kick at his hand. Its as if the baby knew that it was her dadddy talking to her. "Your Momma and I love you very much and can't wait to meet you. I know you must be getting uncomfortable in there which is why you should come out soon so we can meet you" Jason said continuing to talk to his daughter. "Ow" Aria said in pain. "what's wrong are you okay" Jason asked seeing Aria scrunch her face up in pain. "I think that was a contraction" Aria said as she grabbed Jason's hand. Jason jumped up and started to get everything ready for their trip to the hospital. "Is it time" Jason asked. "I think so...Oh, oh my water broke" Aria said.

Making their way to hospital, Jason called everyone and told them that Aria has started labor. Getting checked in at the hospital Dr. Evans met them in their room. "Jason and Aria lets see how far long you are" Dr. Evans said as she went to check how far along Aria was. "You guys may have awhile bit. You are only dialated two centimeters" Dr. Evans said. "Two centimeters" Aria said in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. She was already two weeks late and was just ready to have their baby.

Jason went out to tell everyone to go home and sleep. He told them that it may be awhile because Aria was only two centimeters. Everyone went home but said that they'd be back in the morning to check in on them. It was around 2am on July 8th, Aria was now eight centimeters dialated. She has been in labor for almost 36 hours. She was beyond frustrated at the rate things were going. She just wanted her daughter to be born. Jason was a mess just like Aria. He hated seeing his wife in so much pain. "Jason why isn't she coming" Aria said crying. "Shh baby, she'll come. She just wants to come on her own time" Jason said soothingly. "But she's so stubborn just like you" Aria said arguing with Jason. Jason laughed he knew that as soon as he found out that they were having a girl that they were going to have a stubborn daughter.

Almost three hours past and Aria's pain was getting worse. Around 5am Dr. Evans came in to check on the couple. "Alright let's see how far you are" Dr. Evans said. "Looks like we are ready to head to the delivery room, you are at ten centimeters" Dr. Evans said. "Its time" Aria asked exhausted. "Yes, its time for you guys to become parents. I'll see you guys in the delivery room" Dr. Evans said leaving to get ready for the birth of the DiLaurentis baby.

"Its time" Aria cried happily to Jason. "We're having a baby" Jason replied ready to meet their daughter. It was only a matter of time that they'd be a family of three.

**Author's note**

Next chapter will be the birth of the baby. Thank you so much for your reviews and comments. I am not sure when I'll be able to update. I am hoping to get the next chapter up before I leave on vacation on Thursday. I will be gone for a week, I am going to Italy with my boyfriend and I am so excited. Anyway, what do you think the name of the baby should be. Charlotte Elizabeth DiLaurentis or Scarlett Marie DiLaurentis? Input would be helpful. Thanks again everyone!


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty One

"Alright Aria, I need you to push" Dr. Evans said to Aria. "Come one baby, you can do it" Jason said trying to encourage his wife. "Aria, I am going to need you to push harder if you want your baby to get out" Dr. Evans said. "I.. I can't do it, I am too tired" Aria said exhaustedly. "Come on baby you can do it, just think in a few minutes we will have our baby girl" Jason said. With one last push, Aria and Jason heard the most beautiful sound in the world the cries of their baby girl.

"Congratulations Mom and Dad we have a beautiful and healthy baby girl. Dad would you like to cut the cord" Dr. Evans asked. Jason got up from holding Aria's hand and went to cut his daughter's umbilical cord. Looking down at his daughter he could see how beautiful she was. "Would you like to hold her" The nurse asked. Jason just nodded as they put the baby into his arms. "Aria, look" Jason said as he brought the baby to her placing their baby in her arms.

"Hi, little one, I love you so much" Aria said emotionally. She was so happy that her daughter was here. She was a Mom. "Oh she's beautiful" Aria exclaimed looking up at Jason. "Sorry to interrupt this little moment, but we have to get her cleaned up and run some routine tests" The nurse said. The parents took one look at their little girl before handing her to the nurse.

"I think she is a Scarlett" Aria said to Jason. "I agree, as much as I love the name Charlotte, its just to common" Jason agreed. "We are going to move you back up to your room now and then the baby will be brought back to you" The nurse said.

An hour later Jason and Aria were back in Aria's room. The nurse brought the baby back to Aria. "Have we thought of a name" The nurse asked so she could write it down. Aria nodded. "Yes, her name is Scarlett Marie DiLaurentis" Aria replied. "That is a beautiful name" The nurse replied. "When can people start coming in to visit and meet the baby" Jason asked the nurse. "Visiting hours will start in half an hour, until then enjoy your new life as parents" The nurse said as she exited their room.

Looking down at the sight of his wife and daughter, Jason could not be any happier. He was a Dad. He loved his new baby girl so much. Leaning down to kiss Aria on the head he smiled. "Thank you so much Aria" He said. Aria looked up at him and smiled. "I love Jase" She said. "I love you too and I love you Scarlett" Jason said taking in their new daughter.

Scarlett Marie DiLaurentis was a beautiful baby girl. She was born on July 8th at 5:46am. Weighing seven pounds and six ounces. She was twenty one inches long. A good size baby. "Oh Jase, look she's looking at us" Aria gasped. Jason looked down at his daughter and could see her beautiful blue green eyes and dark brown hair. "She is so beautiful Aria" Jason said. Aria couldn't agree more. It seemed so unreal.

All Aria knew was that she was happy. She loved her daughter more than anything and She loved Jason even more now that they were parents. "I can't wait for everyone to meet her" Aria said. "Me either" Jason replied as they continued to enjoy their moment with their daughter.

Half an hour later, visiting hours began. "I better go tell everyone the news, who should be first to visit Scarlett" Jason asked his wife. "Our parents" Aria replied. "I'll be right back" Jason said as he leaned down to kiss his wife and daughter. Leaving their room was hard for Jason, he didn't want to spend a minute away from his wife and daughter.

Walking into the waiting room of the hospital he saw his parents, Zach, Ella, Mike and the girls with their significant others. Everyone jumped up as soon as they saw Jason. "Well" Ella asked impatiently, she was so excited at becoming a grandma and could not wait to meet her beautiful granddaughter. "We have a beautiful and healthy baby girl. She was born at 5:46 this morning. She is seven pounds six ounces and twenty one inches long. She is just as beautiful as her Mom" Jason said. "When can we see her" Ella asked. "We would like just the grandparents first and then you guys and come in" Jason said as he led the grandparents to Aria's room.

Walking into the room; Ella, Zach, Kenneth and Jessica all looked at the beautiful sight of Aria holding their granddaughter. "Hi guys, there is someone you should meet. This is Scarlett Marie DiLaurentis" Aria said smiling. "Aria these are your grandparents. You have Nana, Grandpa Zach, Grandpa Kenny and Grandma Jessica" Aria said. "Oh Aria she is so beautiful" Jessica exclaimed. Kenneth DiLaurentis agreed with his wife. He knew that his relationship with Jason wasn't the greatest since he found out that he really wasn't Jason's father but he still loved Jason as a son and could not be happier for his son and daughter in law. "Can I hold him" Ella asked. Aria nodded as Scarlett was transferred to her Mom's arms. Everyone took turns holding baby Scarlett, each admiring how beautiful she was and how much she looked like Aria.

After an hour the grandparents decided to go grab an early lunch and let their friends come see their newest neice. Wren, Spencer, Hanna, Caleb, Emily and Paige asll made their way into Aria's room. "Oh Aria she is beautiful" Hanna cooed. Everyone else agreed with Hanna about how beautiful Scarlett was. "Can I hold her" Spencer asked. Jason moved Scarlett into his sister's arms. "This is your Auntie Spencer in a month you will have some playmates" Jason said as Scarlett looked up at her Aunt Spencer. "What is her name" Emily asked. "Her name is Scarlett Marie DiLaurentis" Aria said. "Welcome to the world, Scarlett Marie" Paige said softly. "Now Wren and Caleb it will be your jobs as Uncles to help me protect her from the boys" Jason said. Aria laughed, barely a few hours old and Jason was already overprotective of their daughter. "I can't believe that in a month I will be having these babies and holding Scarlett just makes it so much more real" Spencer said emotionally because of her pregnancy hormones. Wren put a soothing hand on Spencer's back as he looked down at his beautiful niece.

Soon, the group decided to give the new parents some time alone with their baby girl. It was a long day for Aria and Jason with visitors in and out all day. Looking down at his wife, Jason saw that she fell asleep. Jason figured she was exhausted from being in labor for over thirty six hours. He sat in the chair next to Aria with Scarlett in his arms. Looking down at his daughter, Jason never felt more happy. Here he was married to the love of his life, and now they had a baby girl. In month he would be an uncle to his twin nephews and he was so happy with they way things turned out so far in his life. He could not wait for the next journey of their life to begin as parents.

**Author's Note:**

Next chapters should be parenthood for Jason and Aria, Along with Scarlett meeting her twin cousins. We will also see what life brings Jason and Aria. I want to thank everyone for helping me decide on a name for Baby DiLaurentis. This is not the end of this story, it will continue. I probably will not be able to post for about a week as I leave for vacation tomorrow. I will be back from Italy on August 5th and then I am moving August 7th and 8th Hopefully I will be able to post another chapter near August 10th. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story along with following it and making it one of their favorites. It means a lot to me. Thanks again


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two

Scarlett Marie DiLaurentis was the apple of Jason and Aria's eye. She was their beautiful and perfect baby girl. Jason was so happy to be a father. He loved his little girl more than anything in the world. Aria especially loved it when she saw Jason and Scarlet together. It made her heart soar. She could not believe that time was going by so fast. It only seemed like yesterday that Scarlet was born. She was a good baby. She hardly ever cried and she was so happy most of the time. The only time she got upset was when her daddy wasn't in the same room as her. She was truly a Daddy's girl.

Walking into her bedroom Aria saw Scarlett on Jason's chest just looking up at her daddy in amusement. Seeing the two together melted her heart. Jason was the best Dad ever. Aria remembered the first couple nights they had when they brought Scarlet home. She would not go to sleep until she was in her Daddy's arms.

"Morning Jase, morning baby girl" Aria said as she went over to join them on the bed. Scarlet looked at Aria and reached her tiny little arms out to Aria. "I can't believe she is a little over a month old" Jason said as he handed their daughter to Aria. "She is getting so big" Aria agreed. While the two played with Scarlett she gurgled happily. Scarlett really enjoyed having her parents attention. "How do you think she will react to meeting her new cousins" Aria asked in reference to Jason and Aria's newest nephews that were born. "I don't think she will like it" Jason laughed. Aria couldn't help but agree up until now Scarlet was the only baby in the family and she really loved it when all of her Aunts, Uncles and Grandparents came to visit.

"When should we bring her to meet her little cousins" Jason asked. "Well she just finished breakfast, and she has a clean diaper. She has to take a nap this afternoon we could leave here in half an hour" Aria said excited to meet her new nephews. She was really happy that Scarlett was going to have some playmates. Jason just nodded his head in agreement and started to gather up stuff for their trip to the hospital to visit Spencer and Wren.

It was August 17th and The Kingston twin boys have arrived into the world. Unlike Aria, Spencer had her twins 4 days early and was only in labor for 8 hours which she was thankful for. Aria was almost two weeks past her due date and in labor for over 36 hours. Aria, Jason and Scarlet walked into Spenser's hospital room. Aria gasped upon seeing her nephews they were the most beautiful baby boys in the world. Scarlet on the other hand did not like that her Mom was not paying attention to her and she started to cry in Jason's arms. Jason looked down at his daughter and saw her upset expression and tried not to laugh. "Shh Scarlett, its okay" Jason said soothingly as she started to squirm in his arms.

Walking over to their daughter Aria picked her up and brought her closer to Spencer so she could see the babies. "See Scarlett these are your cousins" Aria cooed to her daughter letting her know that it was okay. Scarlett looked over at the babies in amazement not sure what she was looking at. Everyone saw her blue green eyes grow wide in excitement and wonder. "Congratulations guys" Jason said to Spencer and Wren. The couple thanked Jason. "Would you like to hold your nephews" Spencer asked as Wren place a baby on each of his arms. "What are their names" Jason asked gently rocking his nephews back and forth. "The baby on your left arm is Jack Elliot Kingston and the baby on your right arm is Wyatt Jason Kingston" Spencer replied. "You guys didn't have to name Wyatt after me" Jason said happy that they did that. "We wanted to" Spencer said. Spencer could not have been more happy watching her brother hold her sons.

"Now Jack and Wyatt..as the boys of the family you two have a very important duty" Jason started to say. Aria rolled her eyes. She knew what Jason was going to say. Ever since Scarlett was born Jason was always worrying about boys and Aria kept telling him that it was to early and that she was only a baby. "As boys of the family there is one important duty that you have and that is to protect your cousin Scarlett. Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble and look out for the boys that will try to come into her life" Jason continued as Wren, Spencer and Aria chuckled a little at Jason.

* * *

_2 months later_

Its been 3 months since Scarlett was born she was a happy baby. She hardly ever cried and the only time she did cry was when no one was paying attention with to her. Aria and Jason were still as happy as ever. Aria couldn't believe how big their baby girl was getting. It seemed like yesterday they were only finding out about Scarlet. It was now October and the weather was starting to turn cooler as the leaves began to change color. Jason and Aria were excited because this year was Scarlet's first Halloween. They did many fun activities together as a family. First there was apple picking at an orchard. Then there was pumpkin picking at the pumpkin patch along with Scarlett's very first hayride; in which she fell asleep. Now it was time for Aria and Jason to pick out a Halloween costume for their baby girl.

Strolling the aisles of costume shop there were just too many cute costumes to pick from. Jason and Aria were arguing what Scarlett should be. Aria wanted her to be a pumpkin like she was on her first Halloween. Jason wanted her to be a little kitty cat. Looking at the the costumes they could not decide what to pick for Scarlett. "Scarlett look over here" Jason cooed. Scarlett turned her little head so her pale blue green eyes were looking at her Daddy. "Do you want to be a kitty cat" Jason asked tickling her and showing her the costume. Scarlett looked at the costume and immediately started to cry. "Aww baby girl don't cry" Jason said as he lifted her out of Aria's arms. "Way to go Jase, you scared her with your costume" Aria said teasingly. Aria picked up the little pumpkin costume and showed it to Scarlett. "Scarlett, do you like this one" Aria cooed towards her daughter. Scarlett looked at the pumpkin costume and immediately reached out for it with her little chubby arms and started to coo. "See Jase, Mommy always knows best" Aria said teasing him gently. All Jason could do was just roll his eyes. He loved the wife and daughter more than anything and he loved being the man of the house always wanting to protect his girls. Looking at Aria he smiled and leaned down and kissed her passionately. "You were right" Jason sighed as they made their way to purchase the Halloween costume for Scarlett.

Halloween rolled around quickly and the DiLaurentis family was getting ready for a Halloween party at Wren and Spencer's house. They decided to go as Charlie Brown and Lucy from Peanuts with Scarlett as their pumpkin. Walking into the party they saw their nephews Jack and Wyatt who were two peas in a pod this year. Everyone at the party was having a great time eating, dancing, laughing and cooing over Scarlett, Jack and Wyatt.

* * *

A month later Jason and Aria started to notice changes in their baby girl. She was becoming more active. She would start to coo and gurgle and make noises and they just loved to hear their baby girl. It was like music to their ears. Aria was in the master bathroom getting ready so, they could go to Jason's parents house for Thanksgiving this year. As she was getting ready she could hear Jason playing with their daughter and she would blow little raspberries at her Dad. Walking into the room, Aria's heart melted. Jason had their daughter on the bed and was blowing little raspberries on her tummy and Scarlet would just laugh and laugh. Joining them on the bed Aria started to tickle her tummy. "what are you doing Scarlett? Are you having fun with Daddy" Aria asked laughing at their baby girl. Jason looked over and saw that Aria was ready to go. "Aria baby you look gorgeous" Jason said as he pulled her into his arms holding Aria and Scarlett close. There was nothing better that Jason liked than to sit in their bed snuggling with Aria and Scarlett. It's like ever since they had Scarlett they were still as close as ever. "Ready to go" Jason asked. Aria just nodded and picked up Scarlet as they made their way out of the house and to Thanksgiving dinner.

* * *

It was a long day at work for Jason. With Christmas coming everything was becoming busy and hectic for Jason. He could not wait for Christmas to be here. That meant more time to spend with Scarlett and Aria. Walking into his house he could not help but smile. There was a fire glowing in the fireplace, the house smelled like Christmas, he could hear the faint melodies of Christmas songs playing through the house and he loved how the stockings on the mantle read Jason, Aria and Scarlett. Aria looked up from the Christmas cards she was working on and saw Jason. She instantly smiled. Scarlett who was in Aria's arms also started to coo as soon as she saw her Daddy. Grabbing Scarlett from Aria, Jason leaned down and kissed her softly. "How's it going" Jason asked. "Good, how was work" Aria asked in return. "Long, I am so happy to be home with you guys now" Jason groaned. Aria just smiled and rubbed his head for him. "What are you doing" Jason asked. "Just finishing up some Christmas cards" Aria smiled.

Jason smiled at Aria as he thought back to their visit to Santa at the mall. Aria for some reason wanted to have a family picture with Santa for Scarlett's first Christmas. As soon as it was time for them to have their picture taken, Scarlet started to cry. Seeing Santa made her cry. She did not like Santa at all. "I think this is a great picture" Jason said. Since the picture with Santa didn't work out. Aria and Jason decided to do a picture outside by the lit Christmas tree in Rosewood Square. There Aria had a bundled up Scarlet in her arms. As Aria leaned down and pressed a kiss to Scarlet's forehead, Jason wrapped his arm around Aria and Scarlett and Scarlett was just looking forward with her pale blue green eyes opened wide and her rosy cheeks from the cold. It was an absolute breath taking picture of the family. "Need any help" Jason asked. "No, this is the last one" Aria said as she wrote Merry Christmas with love from Jason, Aria and Scarlett.

Christmas was the best time of year for the DiLaurentis family. Aria and Jason especially loved Christmas this year because it was their first one as a family and they enjoyed spending it together. The most memorable part of Christmas this year was the fact that Scarlett started to crawl.

* * *

Three more months flew by and it was already March. Scarlett was now 8 months old. She was crawling everywhere and making a lot of noise. Aria and Jason were also trying to get Scarlet to say her first word. "Come on Scarlett, say Mama. Ma-ma" Aria cooed. "No baby, say Da-da" Jason cooed. Scarlett looked at her parents from her high chair like they were crazy. She looked at her parents and shook her head and said "No." "No" Jason and Aria said together and laughed. Their daughter was truly a stubborn one. Instead of saying Mama or Dada she said no. Either way they were happy that she said her first word but they couldn't believe it was no. Laying Scarlett down into her crib Aria kissed her daughter. "You did a good job today Scarlett. Saying no" Aria cooed at her daughter. Looking up at her Mommy; Scarlett started to coo. "Ma-ma, mama" Scarlett started to say. Aria couldn't believe her ears her daughter said another word. She called her Mama. "That's right baby girl. I am your Mama" Aria said happily as she picked her daughter up and kissed her. "Jason, Jason" Aria screeched. Jason ran into Scarlett's room thinking something happened to Scarlett. "What, what's wrong" Jason asked frantically. "Scarlett said Mama" Aria squealed out in happiness. Jason just stood there in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. Scarlett said Mama before Dada. He was sure she was going to say Dada first but instead it was No then Mama. "Say it again Scarlett" Aria cooed. "Mama, mama" Scarlett cooed back. Jason was little disappointed. He could not wait till Scarlett could say Dada. "Can you say Dada" Jason cooed to Scarlett. Instead all he got was a little snore from his daughter as she fell asleep from all the excitement. Laying Scarlett back down in her crib, Aria and Jason exited her room. "I really thought she was going to say Dada" Jason whined to Aria. Aria just looked at Jason and laughed. "It's okay Jase, she'll say it eventually" Aria said comforting her husband.

A couple days later there was no Dada from Scarlett. It was only Mama or No but no Dada. As Jason was helping bathe their daughter with Aria he kept saying Dada to Scarlett hoping that she would say it back but she would just giggle and say no Mama. The next morning Jason and Aria woke up to Scarlett cooing through the baby monitor. She wasn't saying Mama or No instead they could hear her saying "Dada, da, da, dada." Jason and Aria jumped out of bed and into Scarlett's room. Jason couldn't believe his ears his daughter finally called him Dada. Jason laughed in happiness as he picked Scarlett up and smothered her in kisses. She finally said Dada and Jason was so happy. He could not believe how fast their baby girl was growing up.

* * *

Three months later. Scarlett was now 11 months. She would be turning one next month. Aria and Jason could not believe that its been almost a year since their baby girl was born. She was now speaking basic words, had some teeth in and was still crawling around like crazy. "I know she is going to walk today" Aria said to Jason. Jason looked at Aria like she was crazy. There was no way his baby girl was going to start walking. For him, Scarlett walking was like Scarlett riding a bike, then driving, then meeting a boy and he wasn't ready for that. He just wanted his baby girl to stay his baby. "Jase, it'll be okay. She's growing up" Aria said comforting her husband. She knew what Jason was feeling. She too couldn't believe that next month Scarlett would be one. Holding Scarlett's hands and walking her around the living room Aria decided to let go of her hands to see what Scarlett would do. Scarlett stood on her own two feet shaking, then she fell onto her bottom. She looked up at Jason with tears in her eyes. "It's okay baby" Jason said cooing at his daughter. Scarlett started to pull herself up on the couch and she let go the couch. Waving her arms furiously, she took her first wobbly step towards Jason. "That's it baby girl, you just took your first step" Aria cooed. Jason looked at his daughter and smiled. "That's it Scarlett, come to Dada" Jason encouraged his daughter. Scarlett continued to wave her arm furiously as she kept taking more shaky steps towards Jason. She landed safely into Jason's arms. "That's it baby girl, you did it, you walked" Jason said as he peppered Scarlett with kisses. Aria joined Jason and started kissing her baby girl telling her how proud she was of her.

Time was flying by fast and Aria and Jason were so happy. As the time flew by, they were excited for Scarlett's first birthday. Aria was also starting to wonder what would happen next. Jason was also wondering what was in store for their little family. Either way they were both happy and could not wait for what was next for them. They knew that they would always be a family and they loved each other more with each coming day.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, for the delay on this chapter. I have been swamped with stuff. I got back from Italy and it was amazing. I loved the time that I spent there. It is beautiful. I also moved into my new condo in Seattle and am getting use to having my own place. Anyway, I want to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. I also want to thank everyone for following my story and making it one of their favorites. This chapter was a little long and jumped around a bit. Next chapter will be Scarlett's first birthday and then a surprise for the DiLaurentis family. I will hopefully have another chapter up within the next day or two. We will see though because I have to finish unpacking from my move. Anyway, thanks again everyone!


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty Three

Today was the day Aria and Jason's baby girl turned one. Waking up Aria could not believe that today was her daughter's first birthday. It only seemed like yesterday that they found out that they were going to have a baby. Ever since having Scarlett; Aria and Jason grew closer than ever. Aria knew that she was blessed to have Jason as Scarlett's father. She knew that Jason was a great Dad and she loved the many father daughter moments that Jason and Scarlett shared together. Looking across the bed she saw her husband sprawled out his side and snoring. Getting up she decided to let Jason sleep. Last night was a late night for them. It was like Scarlett knew that today was her birthday and they had trouble getting her to sleep. Tip toeing into the nursery Aria smiled seeing her daughter fast asleep. She leaned over and gave Scarlett a quick kiss before making her way to the kitchen. Aria had a lot to do today to get ready for Scarlett's party.

An hour later, Jason woke up to the sounds of his daughter babbling away into the baby monitor. Rolling over he reached for Aria, when he didn't feel her body next to his he woke up and saw that she was gone. He smiled, he figured that Aria was down getting ready for Scarlett's party. He couldn't believe that his daughter was one year old today. Scarlett was his little girl and he loved her so much. He loved Aria even more for giving him such a beautiful daughter and that they were now truly a family. Smiling he got out of bed and made his way into the nursery. He could see their daughter standing up in her crib. As soon as Scarlett looked up she saw her daddy making his way into her room, she starting to say dada, dada. Picking up Scarlett, Jason held her close not wanting to let go. "Good morning baby girl" Jason cooed as he kissed his daughter on her head. Scarlett immediately let out her cute baby giggle as Jason held her. Scarlett was a total daddy's girl. Even before she was born she knew when her dad was around and she knew when he was gone.

Jason made his way to the kitchen with Scarlett in tow in search of Aria. He saw that the house was fully decorated and he found Aria in the kitchen checking things off her list of things that needed to get done. Aria looked up and saw Jason and Scarlett and couldn't help but smile. The two of them always made her heart melt. She made her way into Jason's arms and kissed him softly on the lips. Taking Scarlett from his arms she kissed her temple and smiled at her daughter. "Happy birthday baby girl" Aria cooed. Jason smiled as he watched his wife and daughter interact. Seeing Aria and Scarlett together made him the happiest man alive. He couldn't believe how blessed he was to have a wonderful daughter and wife. "Do you know that today is your birthday" Aria continued to coo at their daughter. Scarlett started gurgling back at Aria like she knew what her Mommy was saying to her. "Do you know how old you are" Aria asked as she kept cooing and tickling her daughter. Her daughter laughed and shook her head no. "You are one today baby girl" Jason joined in with the cooing. "Can you put one finger up" Jason asked as Aria helped her put her index finger up for the number one. "That's right baby girl you are one today" Jason cooed happily at his daughter.

"Morning love" Jason said as he held Aria and Scarlett in his arms. "Morning" Aria replied kissing him softly on the lips again. "Do you need any help" Jason asked referring to making sure everything was ready for their daughter's birthday. Aria smiled and shook her head no. "Everything is pretty much taken care of. The house is clean and decorated, my Mom and Zach are bringing the cake. Everyone should be here in an hour and a half. All we have to do is get our little princess here all ready for her party." Aria replied smiling. "Do you hear that baby girl, its almost time for your party" Jason cooed to Scarlett. At the word party Scarlett immediately began to clap her hands as Aria and Jason laughed with their daughter. "Let's go get you ready baby girl" Aria said as she brought Scarlett to her room and bathroom to get ready. Watching his wife and daughter leave to go get ready for her party, Jason decided to make sure everything was set up for their daughter's birthday. He wanted this day to be one that she would remember. He made sure to double check the camera and video camera for batteries along with making sure batteries were near them just in case they ran out of batteries.

An hour later Aria and Scarlett made their way back into the room. He smiled upon seeing Scarlett all dressed up in a pink tutu with a white tee shirt that had a piece of cake on it that said my first birthday. Along with a little pink kids crown that said that number 1 on it. "You look like your all ready for your party" Jason cooed as he took Scarlett from Aria's arms. Scarlett immediately smiled and laughed happy to be the center of attention.

Soon all the guests arrived at the DiLaurentis household for Scarlett's party. Everyone could not help but gushing over how cute Scarlett was and how she was getting to be so big. Spencer couldn't help but agree at how big Scarlett was. Seeing Scarlett turn one reminded Spencer that her sons Jack and Wyatt would be one next month and she too could not believe how time was flying by so fast.

At the party everyone was watching Aria and Jason help Scarlett open her many presents. She received so many things. There were toys, dolls, games, books, and clothes. Everything a little girl could dream of. After the presents it was time for cake. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to Scarlett and watched her and her parents blow out her candle on her cake. After the candle was blown out everyone laughed at how angry Scarlett got because her cousins Jack and Wyatt who were sitting by her punched their little fists into her cake and took a little bite before the birthday girl. "Aww baby girl don't cry" Jason cooed at his daughter trying to comfort her. "Jack and Wyatt didn't mean to smash your cake" Jason said softly trying to comfort his daughter. Scarlett looked at Jack and Wyatt and smacked them each on the head. "Scarlett, that's not nice, no hitting" Aria said as she checked to make sure her nephews were okay. Spencer bent down and looked at her niece. "Jack, Wyatt are sorry for eating your birthday cake" Spencer cooed at her niece while grabbing her sons away from the cake and Scarlett. It took a few minutes but after a while Scarlett calmed down and was back to smiling and laughing. She was enjoying being the center of attention even if she didn't understand what went on between Jack and Wyatt. She soon took a fistful of cake and started to eat it really fast. It was like she couldn't get enough cake in her mouth. "Whoa baby slow down there" Aria cooed as she removed a piece of cake for Scarlett while Jason went and cut up cake for all the guests.

After awhile the party started to wind down. Everyone stayed to help clean up the mess that was made from the babies. Spencer and Wren left the party a little early so they could get their boys home and for a nap. Scarlett was just exhausted from her party that she fell asleep on the floor. Looking at their daughter Aria picked her up and brought her to her room. Tucking Scarlett into her crib, Aria could not help but think of having another baby. She knew that Scarlett was only one and that if she were to get pregnant that the new baby and Scarlett would be close in age and that was okay with her. She wanted Scarlett to have a sibling to play with and someone close to her. Aria thought about how she and her brother Mike were only a year a part and close. Sure she and Mike had their ups and downs like any normal sibling relationship does but she loved Mike more than anything and would do anything for her brother. She wanted that for Scarlett to whether it be a sister or a brother for Scarlett.

Walking into their bedroom she saw Jason on their bed and curled up into his side. Jason looked down at Aria and kissed her head. He could see that something was on her mind. "Is there something wrong, love" Jason asked Aria. Aria looked at Jason and smiled. She loved him more than anything and wanted to know his thoughts on having another baby. "Jase, what do you think about having another baby. I know that you may not be ready but I want you to think about it. I would like to give Scarlett a sibling. I know she is only one and if we did have another baby that they would only be like a year or two apart but I would like her to have a sibling. I love being close to Mike as we are only a year a part and I know you and Ali were four years apart." Aria rambled to Jason. Jason looked down at his wife and couldn't help but smile. Aria wanted another baby. He to wanted another baby and he was thinking about it recently too. He just didn't want to say anything to Aria yet because he was afraid she might get scared and not want another baby yet. Grabbing Aria closer Jason pulled her in and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Aria responded to the kiss as they started to make love. After their love making, they lay in each other's arms in total bliss. "I would love to have another baby with your Aria. I love Scarlett so much and I can't wait to expand our family" Jason said as he smiled at Aria. Hearing Jason's words Aria couldn't help but smile as she was so happy that they were going to try to have another baby.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the wait on the update. Things in my life have become complicated and changed unexpectedly. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story I greatly appreciate it. I am not sure when I will be able to update again as I have lots of complications going on in my life. I am hoping to post another chapter after this chapter. Anyway, thanks again.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty Four

It was the middle of September and Aria was back at school teaching Art at Rosewood Day Elementary school. It has been two months since Aria and Jason decided to try for another baby. Scarlett was now fourteen months and as happy as ever. Driving home from Rosewood Day with baby Scarlett in tow; Aria could not wait to get home. She was a week late and could not wait to get home to take a pregnancy test. She had a feeling that she was pregnant. She knew that she was and could not wait to find out if she was right.

Setting Scarlett down into her play pen, Aria made her way to the half bath and peed on the stick. The three minutes that she had to wait were agonizing for her. One minute passed, then two minutes passed and finally three minutes passed. Looking down at the pregnancy test she could not help but smile upon seeing the words pregnant. She could not wait till Jason got home to share the news with him.

Walking out of the bathroom, she saw Scarlett looking around for her. Picking up her daughter Aria started tickling and kissing her. "Daddy will be home soon Scarlett, what do you say we make him his favorite meal." Aria asked as she brought Scarlett into the kitchen with her. Setting Scarlett into her high chair, Aria started to prepare her famous homemade lasagna, garlic bread and some broccoli for dinner with Jason.

It was a long day for Jason. He just spent the last seven hours in court and could not wait to get home to Aria and Scarlett. He was also anxious to get home because he knew that they were trying for another baby and he wanted to try again tonight to relieve some stress. Walking into his house he could smell lasagna and garlic bread and he smiled. Aria knew exactly what to do whenever he had a long day at work. Making his way into the kitchen he saw his two favorite girls and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Aria's petite frame and pulled her close. Aria turned around and saw her husband and smiled. She knew that he was going to love the news she had to share with him. Leaning up she kissed him. They broke the kiss when they heard Scarlett saying Dada not wanting to be left out. Jason pulled away and smiled at Scarlett. Picking her up he kissed her and began to tickle her. "Hi baby girl, I am so glad to see you" Jason cooed as he started to play with Scarlett. Aria watched as Scarlett and Jason play together and couldn't help but think about how this time next year they would have two children.

As they ate their dinner Jason could not help but feel relaxed. Everything was starting to get better for him now that he was home. He had a wonderful meal for him prepared by his wife and he loved playing with Scarlett. Aria cleaned up the dishes while Jason took Scarlett for a bath and tucked her into her crib.

Making his way into his bedroom that he shared with Aria he saw her on the bed reading. Looking up from her book, Aria smiled. Laying down on their bed, Aria kissed Jason. "I love you" Aria said happily. Jason looked at her and smiled. "I love you too babe, I am so happy to be home" Jason replied. "Long day" Aria questioned. "To long" Jason groaned. "Well I have something that will make you feel better" Aria responded smiling. Looking up at his wife smiling Jason responded "and what would that be." "I'm pregnant" Aria squealed. Jason shot up in bed and looked at his wife. He couldn't believe he heard what she just said. "We're having another baby" Jason asked. Aria nodded. Pulling Aria into a tight hug he couldn't help but pepper her in kisses making her laugh. "Jase stop" Aria said laughing. "How far along are we, when are we due" Jason started to ask. "I think we are eight or nine weeks along. I am not sure but we will find out when we go into Dr. Evans office tomorrow" Aria said.

Jason could not believe that they were going to have another baby. He was over the moon with happiness. He could not wait to know what they were going to have. He didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, he just wanted a healthy baby. Pulling Aria close they celebrated their happy news by making love almost the whole night.

The next day they dropped Scarlett off at Spencer and Wren's house as the two made their way to Dr. Evans office. "Hi we have an appointment with Dr. Evans" Aria said to the receptionist. "I will let her know that you are here and she will be with you shortly" The receptionist replied to Aria. Jason and Aria sat in the waiting room both nervous to see how far along they were and when they would be due and whether or not everything was okay with the pregnancy.

"Hey, guys come on back" Dr. Evans said as she led Aria and Jason to her room. "So, you guys think you might be pregnant" she asked. "Yes, I am a week late and the test I took yesterday came back positive" Aria nodded. "Alright let me take another test and if you are we can do an ultrasound today to see how far along you are" Dr. Evans replied.

A few minutes later Dr. Evans made her way into the examination room. "Alright you guys I have your test results back and you are indeed pregnant" Dr. Evans said. "Lets do an examination here to see how far along you are. "It is a little early to tell but it looks like you are about seven weeks along and due in April sometime" Dr. Evans said as she showed them their baby. "Congratulations you two. I will see you again in a few weeks just to make sure everything looks okay" Dr. Evans said as their appointment ended.

Aria and Jason were over the moon with happiness. They saw their baby and could not wait to meet him or her in April. Making their way to pick up Scarlett they decided to stop for a little treat at the frozen yogurt shop in Rosewood.

Two weeks have passed since they found out they were going to have another baby. The only people that really knew were Wren and Spencer. They didn't want to tell everyone until they were out of the first trimester and Wren and Spencer understood that. Aria was now nine weeks along and could not wait till their next appointment. Jason was making sure that Aria was taking it easy and staying home a bit more to help out with Scarlett and around the house.

Aria, Jason, Wren and Spencer were having a play date with Jack, Wyatt and Scarlett. Everyone was enjoying themselves and the babies were having a great time. "I am so happy that I get to be an Aunt again" Spencer said smiling at Jason and Aria. The couples were laughing and enjoying watching their children play together. Aria bit her lip as she felt a cramp in her abdomen. She shook it off as nothing but she saw Jason look at her worryingly. "Are you okay" Jason asked. Aria just nodded. "I think so I just had a little cramp in my abdomen" Aria replied a little scared. Wren looked at the couple and jumped into doctor mode. "Was it a sharp pain" he asked. "No, it wasn't too bad I think I will be okay" Aria said still a little uneasy.

A couple of hours passed by and Aria was feeling a little bit better but something still felt off to her. The babies fell asleep together on the floor and were snuggling. They looked so adorable. Jack and Wyatt had Scarlett in the middle of them with a protective arm around her and Scarlett was snoring little baby snores. Aria felt another cramp come on and had to excuse herself from the group admiring the babies.

Making her way into the bathroom she sat down and could not believe what she saw. She saw blood and it wasn't a little blood. It was a lot of blood. She started to get dizzy and felt like she was going to faint. She also noticed that she still had cramps. She knew that cramps and bleeding were not a good sign in early pregnancy and that it meant miscarriage and she hoped that she wasn't having a miscarriage. Noticing that Aria's been gone awhile Jason made his way to their bathroom do "Aria baby are you okay" Jason asked gently as he knocked on the door. Aria was scared and she felt the tears starting to stream down her face. "Jase, Jase I need you. I am bleeding" Aria said as Jason opened the bathroom door he saw Aria in pain and tears streaming down her face. "I'm bleeding" Aria said again as Jason frantically began shouting for Wren.

**Author's Note:**

I want to thank everyone again for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I am not sure when I'll be able to post another chapter. I will try to get it up as soon as I can but my life has become extremely complicated. My boyfriend of two and a half years broke up with me and we just recently purchased a condo in Seattle together so right now I am trying to figure out what we are going to do about our living situation and I also got accepted to student teach for a year with a fellow Kindergarten teacher so hopefully next year I will be a kindergarten teacher. Anyway, I will try to post as soon as I can and I apologize for the delays. Thank you again everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows it really brightens my day with the stuff I have going on.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty Five

Miscarriage. Aria DiLaurentis could not understand what happened. A few weeks ago she found out that she and Jason were going to have another baby. Now two weeks later, she found out that she miscarried. She could still remember what happened a day earlier. She, Jason and Scarlett were having a play date with Jack, Wyatt, Wren and Spencer when she started to feel cramping. She remembers getting up to go the bathroom and finding blood. She remembered Jason asking if everything was okay and how terrified she was that she may be having a miscarriage. She remembered how Jason started screaming for Wren and how they both rushed her to the emergency room in Rosewood. There in the hospital she felt her whole world crumbling down before her and she just couldn't understand why or what went wrong.

She remembers the doctor apologizing and telling her that it wasn't her fault, that sometimes things start out this way and no one knows why they happen. Aria was just in shock and numb. She felt upset and sadness all at the same time. She was more than ready to have another baby with Jason. She so badly wanted to give Scarlett a sibling and now that wouldn't happen. She blamed herself and no one could get through to Aria. Not even Jason.

Jason DiLaurentis was a strong man. He was trying to be strong for his family. He was estatic at the fact that their family was going to expand and now there was no more baby. He saw how much Aria was hurting and he tried to comfort her the best he could but she just shut everyone out. So, instead he was trying to be strong for Aria and for Scarlett. He didn't want Scarlett to know that there was anything wrong and he wanted to protect Scarlett from seeing her Mommy all sad. He had so much going on that he felt like he could burst. In a few hours he had to go and pick up Aria from the hospital and bring her home. Scarlett was taking a nap and he was sitting in his office trying not to let the tears fall.

Walking into the DiLaurentis household, Wren made his way to Jason's office. Upon entering he saw his brother in law trying so hard to be strong. "Hey, Jase. I am so sorry" Wren started to say. Jason just looked up at Wren and tried to tell him that he was okay but he wasn't okay. "I just don't understand Wren" Jason started to say. "I know you don't and sometimes I don't understand it either as a doctor. I know that things can start out this way and it is heartbreaking when it does happen but I know that you and Aria are both strong and that you will get through this" Wren said comfortingly. Jason just nodded towards Wren as they stood in silence. Jason knew that Wren was right but he didn't know what to do anymore.

A few hours later, Jason made his way into Aria's room. He could see that she was awake. "Hey baby" Jason said softly. Aria looked up at Jason and he could tell that she didn't sleep much. She didn't say anything to Jason. She felt heartbroken knowing that she lost their baby. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry" Aria started to whisper over and over terrified that Jason may leave her for losing the baby. "Shh baby, shh its okay" Jason said pulling Aria close. There the two just held each other until Aria's tears started to stop. "Ready to go home" Jason asked softly. Aria just nodded. She didn't know what to do when she got home. She was afraid to see Scarlett because she didn't want Scarlett to see her so upset.

The couple made their way home to their house. As soon as they entered Scarlett smiled when see saw her mommy. "mama" Scarlett squeeled as she walked over to Aria. Aria looked down at Scarlett and started to cry. She couldn't do this she thought. "Mama cry" Scarlett said. Upon hearing Scarlett, Aria couldn't take it anymore that she ran up to their bedroom and slammed the door. Once in the room she burst into tears.

Downstairs, Aria could hear Jason comforting their daughter who started to cry as soon as Aria ran away. Scarlett didn't understand what was wrong with her Mama. "It's okay baby, Mama didn't mean to run away" Jason said soothingly. "Scarlett, right now Mama is going through a hard time and I need you to be extra good during this time" Jason said softly to his daughter as he set her in her play pen. "I'll be right back baby, I'm gonna go check on your Mama" Jason said as he walked away from Scarlett.

Making his way into their bedroom he found Aria on their bed in tears. "Aria baby its okay. Scarlett is okay and your okay" Jason said trying his best to comfort his wife. "I'm sorry, Jase. I don't think I was ready to come home. I want to be alone. Please leave me alone" Aria said pushing him away. Jason understood that Aria needed space but he wanted to make her feel better. "I'm going to go take Scarlett to the park, then we'll pick up dinner on the way home" Jason said. Aria looked at Jason and nodded.

While, Jason and Scarlett were at the park. Aria decided to the nail salon. She started to think that maybe she would feel better if she had some time alone and some pampering. Sititng in her chair at the salon she noticed two girls walk in. They looked to be sisters. She could tell that they were extremely close and the sight of them made her more upset and sad. Oh Scarlett, I'm sorry, so sorry, Aria started to think. I'm sorry Scarlett for not being able to give you a baby sister right now or a baby brother, Aria kept thinking as she sat there in the nail salon. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and decided that she needed to get away.

Making her way up the steps to her Mother's house, Aria was nervous. She was afraid of what her Mom might think but there was one thing that Aria needed right now and that was her Mom. Knocking on the door, Aria held her breath waiting for someone to answer the door. Pulling the door to her house open, Ella was surprised to see Aria on the steps. "Hi honey, did you bring my beautiful grandbaby" Ella asked cheerfully. Aria shook her head no as the tears began to fall. She launched herself into her Mother's arms feeling comfort right away. Ella was shocked, she didn't know what was wrong and it made her concerned about Aria. Pulling Aria into the house, Ella continued to console her daughter until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Jason and Scarlett made their way home with takeout in tow. Upon entering the house Jason noticed that it was quiet. As he made his way through the house with Scarlett searching for Aria he became increasingly worried as she was nowhere to be found. Walking into the kitchen he saw it up on the fridge a note.

_**Jason,**_

_** By the time you are reading this note, you may have noticed that I am gone. I have left to go to my Mom's house. I am sorry for leaving like this but right now I am so lost and confused. Please take care of our little girl for me as I can't be at home right now. Being at home is to painful for me right now. What I want the most is to be gone for a couple of days. I will come home as soon as I am ready to come home. Please don't come and look for me right now. I'm sorry and I love you. Please give Scarlett kisses for me and tell her that her Mama will be back soon. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Aria**_

After finishing the note, Jason just stood there heartbroken. He knew that Aria needed to grieve the loss of their child but he was hoping they would do it together. He felt like a part of him was ripped away. "Dada" Scarlett said softly. Picking Scarlett up from her play pen, Jason held her close inhaling her baby scent. They were going to be okay, he thought. He knew that they were going to be okay.

**Author's note**

Sorry for the late update. Yes, Aria miscarried but in the end it will be okay. This is just a little step that they have to get through and they will get through it. Anyway, I will try to update as much as I can but I have a lot of changes going on in my life. Anyway, the good news is that I am feeling a whole lot better. I am a strong person and I will get through it slowly, one step at a time. Anyway, thank you again everyone for the reviews and reading my story it means a lot. Next chapter will be some Mother/daughter talk and Aria and Jason moving on with their lives.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty Six

Its been a couple days since Aria left home for her Mom's house and Jason was growing increasingly frustrated. He could barely understand what was happening. One minute everything for Jason and Aria were perfect. They were happy he thought. They both had good jobs, they had Scarlett and then they were going to have another baby. But everything fell apart. They lost their baby and Aria left for her Mom's house. It broke Jason's heart that Aria was gone. He was trying so hard to be strong for himself and for Scarlett. He didn't want Scarlett to know that Aria left for a little bit. Everytime he heard Scarlett call for her Mama it broke his heart. He missed Aria more than ever and just wanted her back. He wanted things to go back to normal for the family and he couldn't wait until the day Aria came back home from them. Everyday he'd wake up hoping that today would be the day that Aria would return. Instead he kept moving because he knew that if he were to break down that it would not be good. He tried to keep a normal schedule for him and Scarlett. Feeding her, bathing her, playing with her, and making sure she knew that she was loved by him and by Aria even though Aria wasn't home. Sighing Jason finally made his way out of bed to start his day.

Meanwhile at the Ella and Zach's house, Ella and Zach were growing increasingly worried about Aria. All Aria would do is just lay in bed and not move. She barely ate a thing and she couldn't stop crying. Ella became so worried that she ended up calling Jason and asking him what was going on between them. Jason couldn't tell her what was wrong and only told her that it was Aria's place to tell her Mom what happened and he asked her to take good care of Aria. Ella was trying to be paitient wating for Aria to be ready but it was becoming difficult for her. She hated to see her daughter looking so distraught and in pain. Finally, Ella made her way to Aria's old bedroom. Walking in she was surprised to see her daugher up.

Aria looked up at her Mom, unaware of what to say to her. She was ashamed of what she did. She was ashamed of leaving Jason with no explanation and walking out on him and Scarlett. She was just in so much pain that she didn't know what to do anymore.

"Good morning sweetie" Ella said as she made her way towards Aria's bed. "Morning, Mom" Aria smiled a little. The two just sat there in silence as Ella began to stroke Aria's hair. "Aria baby, what's wrong" Ella asked gently. "Oh Mom, I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel ashamed and hurt" Aria said finally breaking down. "Oh honey, what's the matter" Ella asked upset to see her daughter hurting. "Jason and I were trying for another baby and we just found out that we were pregnant a couple of weeks ago" Aria started to say. Ella was shocked, she nodded to Aria to continue her story. "A couple of days ago.. I started to have some cramping and I started to bleed. Jason rushed me to the hospital and there we found out that I lost the baby" Aria said tearfully. "Oh Mom, I just feel so bad, I feel like its my fault we lost the baby, I hurt so much because I couldn't give Scarlett a sibling and I feel like I let Jason down by losing the baby" Aria said as she continued to cry and break down. Ella didn't say anything to Aria. Instead she pulled Aria into her arms and held her close.

Finally after an hour Aria began to calm down. "I just don't know what to do anymore, I don't know how to go on. I don't know if I want to have another baby because I don't want to go through this pain again" Aria said as she looked up at her Mom.

Ella looked down at her daughter and could see that she was terrified and confused. "Oh Aria baby, I am so sorry. So, so sorry" Ella said as she pulled her close. "I feel like its my fault you are this way" Ella said. "What do you mean" Aria asked confused as to why her Mom would feel like the miscarriage was her fault. "There is something that you and Mike don't know" Ella continued. Aria looked at her Mom pleading her to continue. "You were maybe 3 years old and Mike was 1. Your Dad and I decided we wanted to have another baby and we got pregnant. Then your Dad had to go away on a business trip and I was home alone with you and Mike. It was close to bedtime for you guys, when I started to experience cramping and I had to call your Nana to come look after you guys while I went to the hospital. At the hospital they told me that I miscarried. I was distraught just like you. I wanted you and Mike to have another sibling. But the hardest part for me was telling your father that I lost the baby while he was away. So, in a way I feel like it is my fault that you miscarried. Had you known about the miscarriage I suffered. Maybe, maybe you wouldn't of miscarried." Ella said tearfully to Aria.

Aria was unsure of what to say. She couldn't believe that her Mom experienced the same thing she did. "Oh Mom its not your fault. There is no way that you could of protected me from having a miscarriage" Aria said trying to comfort her Mom. "Just like it wasn't your fault that you lost the baby. These things happen sweetie. Not everyone will experience a miscarriage, and some people will experience multiple miscarriages. No one knows why they happen. They just do. Maybe it wasn't time for you and Jason to have another baby. But, you and Jason will be able to have another baby one day. You will be able to get over this Aria. Your strong and you need to continue to be strong. You have Jason and Scarlett" Ella said trying to make Aria see that it wasn't her fault.

"How did you get through it Mom? I feel so bad for leaving Jason and Scarlett" Aria continued. "It took me awhile to get through it but I looked for the positives in life. I decided that I didn't want to be sad anymore that I just wanted to move on with life and enjoy life with you, Mike and your father. Why did you leave Jason and Scarlett?" Ella asked gently. "Jason took Scarlett to the park and I decided to get fresh air and go to the nail salon. While I was getting my pedicure, I saw two sisters walk in getting pedicures together and just watching them made me sad. It made me sad that I couldn't give Scarlett and sister or a brother" Aria continued. "I don't know if Jason will forgive me for leaving him" Aria said truthfully. "Oh sweetie, you don't have to worry about Jason. He will forgive you, as long as you let him know what you are feeling. It won't be easy and I know that you will have good days and sometimes there will be bad days but that will be okay, you guys will get through them together and you guys have Scarlett" Ella said. "You are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like but I think you should go home and make things right with your family" Ella said, leaving Aria in her room to ponder her thoughts. Ella knew her daughter and knew that she would make the right decision.

After a while of pondering her thoughts. Aria knew that her Mom was right. She knew that Jason would forgive her for leaving. She knew that she also felt bad about leaving. But somewhere deep inside of Aria there was a little voice telling her that everything was going to be okay. Everything would get better for her and Jason. With that in mind she got ready to make her way back home.

Back at the DiLaurentis household, Aria made her way into the house. She found the house to be clean and saw that Jason was still at work and Scarlett was at daycare. She decided to make dinner for her and Jason. Just a simple hearty soup with homemade bread since it was a brisk fall day. Jason was puzzled as he pulled into the driveway of his house. He could see that the lights were on and he thought he turned them off when he left to go to work. Grabbing Scarlett from her carseat he made his way into the house with Scarlett and could smell the aromas of a soup. Aria heard the two enter and turned around from her spot in the kitchen and looked at Jason and Scarlett.

"Mama" Scarlett squeeled happy to see Aria. "Hi baby girl" Aria said grabbing Scarlett from Jason's arms. "I've missed you so much baby. I am so sorry Mama was gone for a bit but Mama is back to stay" Aria said as she peppered Scarlett in kisses, making her giggle. Jason stood there in shock unaware of what to say. Aria was back home. He dreamed of this day since she left home. He was so happy to have her back that he grabbed Aria and Scarlett into his arms and held them close. He breathed in the scent of his two beautiful girls. He was so happy that he couldn't help but let the tears flow down his cheeks. "Dada no cry" Scarlett said. Jason just smiled at Scarlett. "Dada is not crying, dada's happy" Jason said and he was happy.

The family of three stood there in the kitchen until Scarlett proclaimed that she was hungry. Aria, Jason and Scarlett sat down and enjoyed dinner together as a family. After dinner, Jason cleaned up while Aria bathed Scarlett and put her down for the night. Making her way into her bedroom she saw Jason lying down on their bed.

Laying down with Jason, facing him Aria finally buried her head in his chest feeling comforted and happy to be home. "I'm sorry Jase, I'm so sorry" Aria said tearfully. Jason just held her close not wanting to let Aria go. Jason smiled. "I am so happy that your home. Promise me that you won't leave again" Jason said. "I promise I won't leave home." Aria said as the two began to talk about why Aria left. Things were beginning to look up in the DiLaurentis household. Jason and Aria were together and they both knew accepted that it was not the right time for a baby which is why they miscarried. They both also agreed that one day when the time is right that they will have another baby. In the meantime they decided that they were going to move on together as a family and that good things would come for them.

**Author's Note**

First of all I want to thank everyone for the great reviews. I really enjoy reading them. I also want to thank everyone for favoriting this story or following it. I also wanted to mention that next chapter there will be a little bit of a time jump. Anyway, thank you everyone again. I also hope to post another chapter soon but we'll see. Life is still very busy for me but I am getting through it one day and step at a time. Anyway, thank you, thank you, thank you!


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty Seven

Aria DiLaurentis could not believe how fast time was flying by. It seemed like yesterday that Scarlett was born. She could not believe that her baby girl was going to be two and a half in a couple of weeks. It was now December and the DiLaurentis family just celebrated Christmas and was looking forward to the new year. The relationship between Aria and Jason continued to grow with each passing day. Sure they had their ups and downs but no matter what they made it through almost anything. Thinking back to the miscarriage that happened to them, it still made Aria a bit sad but she was finally okay with not having a baby. Sure, there would be days that she would miss the baby but she also understood that it wasn't her fault that it happened. It also brought her and Jason closer. Aria sighed as she pulled into the driveway thinking about her life and how time was moving by so fast.

Aria was exhausted when she arrived home. She could not wait until The New Year was over. Normally Aria loved celebrating New Years but this year it was extremely exhausting because Hanna was finally marrying her longtime boyfriend Caleb. With the wedding in a few days, Hanna was freaking out and throwing fits making sure that everything was perfect for when she and Caleb got married. Tiredly making her way into her house, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jason and Scarlett. In the living room of their house, Aria could see that Jason was helping Scarlett with the wedding march.

Scarlett, smiled instantly upon seeing her Mom walk through the door. "Mommy!" Scarlett squeeled running towards Aria and wrapping her arms around her legs. "Hi baby girl, I missed you. Were you good for Daddy" Aria asked Scarlett as she bent down and hugged and kissed Scarlett. Scarlett nodded furiously. "I practice with Daddy for Auntie Hanna wedding, see" Scarlett said as she proceeded to show her Mom her little wedding march. "See mama. Step together, step together" Scarlett said. Aria smiled at her daughter. "I see baby, you are doing so good" Aria complimented. Aria stood up and leaned in to give Jason and a kiss. Jason responded to Aria's kiss and just held her, he knew how exhausted Aria was with the wedding coming up. "Mama, practice for wedding too" Scarlett asked sweetly. "Sure, can you teach me Scarlett" Aria said to her super excited daughter. "Step together, step together" Scarlett said to Aria as she tried to help her Mommy with the wedding march. "How am I doing Scarlett" Aria asked. "Good mama, good. Daddy you practice with Mama" Scarlett said to Jason. Scarlett watched as her parents practiced the wedding march around the living room. Scarlett squeeled with happiness as she watched her parents.

After a half an hour of practicing the wedding march as a family, Scarlett decided that she got bored with it and wanted to watch a princess movie. Putting in Enchanted, the DiLaurentis family snuggled up on the couch. Jason was holding Aria in his arms while Scarlett laid snuggled up in Aria's arms. It was moments like these that made Aria very happy. She could not believe how lucky she was to have such a great family. Jason looked down at his two girls and smiled. He could not believe how lucky he was to have such a great wife and daughter and he loved them both so much. "Mama, I hungry" Scarlett proclaimed about halfway through the movie. Glancing at the clock Aria could see that it was almost time to get eat dinner and get Scarlett to bed. "What do you wanna eat baby girl" Aria asked. "Ummm pancakes" Scarlett replied. "Pancakes, its not breakfast time silly girl" Aria replied tickling her daughter. "Please can I have some pancakes, Mommy" Scarlett asked. "Sure baby girl, let's ask your Daddy to make pancakes" Aria replied not wanting to get up from the couch. "Daddy can you pease make pancakes for mama and me" Scarlett asked pouting looking up at him with her blue green eyes. Seeing that look, Jason could not help but smile, Scarlett was so cute. "What about me, can I have pancakes too" Jason asked Scarlett. Scarlett nodded yes furiously to Jason. "and can we has blueberries and choco chips too pease" Scarlett asked with a pout. Jason nodded as he got up to make pancakes for the family.

Soon the pancakes were done and the movie was paused so the DiLaurentis family could dinner together. "Are you excited for being in Auntie Hanna's wedding" Aria asked Scarlett. "Yes, I get to wear a pretty princess dress and walk with Jack and Wyatt" Scarlett said. Aria could not help but smile at that. Scarlett was such a good little girl always helping her twin cousins Jack and Wyatt. "Me get to wear pretty dress for Auntie Hanna and Unca Caleb" Scarlett said excited to be in her first wedding. The family continued to talk during dinner and finished up the movie. After the movie it was time for Scarlett to go to bed.

After Scarlett was finally settled down in her bed and asleep, Aria and Jason made their way to their bedroom. Jason saw how tired his wife was and did not like it. He could not wait until Hanna's wedding was over then everything could go back to normal. Walking into the master bathroom he decided to get a hot bubble bath going for Aria. "Jason" Aria shrieked as she felt Jason pick her up and carry her into the bathroom. "Shh baby, relax. I know how exhausted you are from helping Hanna with her wedding. I don't want to see you so stressed. Here relax in the bath I made for you then come to bed" Jason said. Aria pulled Jason into a kiss. "Thanks Jase" Aria said kissing him again only this time deepening the kiss. "Care to join me" Aria said with a devious smile. Jason smiled back at Aria and climbed into the tub with Aria holding her close. The couple sat in the warm bath enjoying the warm soothing water and the comfort of each other's arms.

It was finally Hanna's wedding day. So far everything was running smoothly. The ceremony was about to begin. Aria could not help but smile at her daughter Scarlett in her little flower girl dress with her hair in curls. She was standing next to Addie watching Hanna get ready. "Auntie Hanna you look like a princess" Scarlett said happily. "Thanks Scarlett, you look very pretty too" Hanna said smiling at her niece. "Everybody come line up its time to get this wedding started" The wedding planner said as she hurried into the room. Soon everyone lined up and the wedding march began. First Emily and Paige walked down together, then Spencer and Wren, then Jason and Aria. Jason and Aria stood at the end of the aisle and watched their beautiful daughter make her way down the aisle with Jack on her right, and Wyatt on her left side. Everyone loved the children as they made their way down the aisle. Aria could not of been prouder of her daughter. Soon, after Hanna finally made it down the aisle with Ted her step-father.

The wedding went perfectly. The girl sat dabbing their eyes while they watched Hanna and Caleb exchange vows, rings and finally the kiss the made them husband and wife. Soon after the wedding they had photos done and then it was the reception. Aria and Jason made their best man and maid of honor speeches. Soon everyone was dancing on the dance floor having a great time. Aria stood off to the side of the dance floor to watch the fathers and daughters dancing together. Seeing Scarlett in Jason's arms made her heart melt. "Jason looks good" Spencer commented interrupting Aria's thoughts. Aria smiled at her sister in law. "You know Jason is a great father, I know that I never really got along with Jason and then I found out he was my half brother. I am so happy that I got to know him. He really is a great guy, a good brother, a good husband, and a good father" Spencer continued talking to Aria. Aria could not help but agree with Spencer. "Do you ever think about it, the miscarriage?" Spencer asked lightly. "Sometimes, but I know that it wasn't meant to be" Aria said. "When the time is right we will have another baby" Aria continued. "Maybe the time is right, right now" Spencer said. Aria looked at Spencer bewildered. She never really thought about having another baby now. She knew in her mind that eventually she would like to have another baby. "I guess I never really thought about it" Aria said truthfully to Spencer. "But, I think you are right, Spence. Maybe it is time we did start trying for another baby" Aria said thoughtfully. "Whenever you do start trying, I'll be there for you" Spencer said. "Thanks, Spence. I love you" Aria replied smiling at Spencer. After a few more minutes of talking with Spencer, she excused herself to go check on Wren and the boys. Joining Jason and Scarlett on the dance floor Aria wrapped her arms around Jason looking up at him with a smile on her face. She could not help but feel happy. Here they were at Hanna's wedding dancing with little Scarlett in between them. Aria kept thinking that Spencer was right. That maybe it was time for Jason and her to start trying again. Scarlett was two and a half and she and Jason were in a good place with their life.

After a couple of hours, the reception was dying down. Jason and Aria decided to make their way home with their sleeping baby girl. Jason drove the silent streets of Rosewood making his way to his and Aria's house. "Jase, I love you" Aria replied grabbing his hand. "I love you too Aria" Jason replied bringing her hand up to his mouth to kiss. "I've been thinking and I think I'm ready" Aria said lightly. "Ready for what babe" Jason asked. "I think I am ready for us to try again" Aria replied. "Try for a baby" Jason asked bewildered. Aria only nodded to Jason. Jason thought about it carefully. He knew that the miscarriage took a toll on him and he knew that he never wanted to feel that way again but he also knew that he wanted more children with Aria. As much as he loved Scarlett he wanted her to have a sibling and he knew that they were in a good place. Looking at Aria he smiled. "Okay, let's do it. Let's try for another baby" Jason said as he pulled into their house. The two made their way into the house and put Scarlett to bed. Jason picked up Aria and carried her from Scarlett's room to their room. "Jason" Aria said laughing. "What you said you wanted to try for another baby" Jason replied pulling Aria into a kiss and making their way to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it took a bit to update. Life is super crazy and busy. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I want to thank all my readers for reading this story, thank you for the reviews, thank you for the follows and the favorites.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty Eight

It was now February and Valentine's day was approaching fast. Scarlett was now two and a half and Jason and Aria have been trying for another baby for almost a month and a half. So far no results. Aria knew that it would be awhile before they would be pregnant again. She was growing impatient waiting for the results of her pregnancy test. Jason walked into the master bath where he found Aria awaiting the results of their test. "Babe, calm down. Everything will be okay, regardless of the result." Jason said comfortingly.

The timer buzzed on Aria's little timer. Picking up the stick she looked at it and smiled. "Good news" Jason asked watching his wife smile. Aria looked at Jason and nodded. "It's positive" Aria said happily. Jason looked at his wife and pulled her into a hug. "We did it, congrats baby. We're having another baby" Jason said happily. Aria smiled and could not help but feel happy, the more she thought about it the smile started to vanish from her face. "Babe, what's wrong. This is great news" Jason said watching Aria's face turn crestfallen. "I'm happy Jase, its just I am starting to worry. I am so happy we are pregnant but I can't help but wonder if everything is okay" Aria said truthfully. "Babe relax, everything is going to be okay. Let's make an appointment with Dr. Evans so we can see how far along we are and if everything is okay so far" Jason said soothingly to Aria. Aria just nodded before grabbing her phone to make the appointment with Dr. Evans. Luckily Jason and Aria were able to get in today for an appointment as a later appointment canceled.

The two made their way to Dr. Evans office. Inside the exam room the nurse practicioner took bloodwork and asked the necessary questions before returning. "Congratulations Aria and Jason. You are pregnant indeed. Let's take a look here and see what is going on." The nurse said as she started an ultrasound. Jason and Aria both anxiously looked at the screen ready to see their baby. The nurse continued looking at the screen. "Not to alarm you guys but I think I better go get Dr. Evans" The nurse said as she left the room. Aria and Jason both anxiously became nervous as to what could be wrong. One minute the nurse practioner was checking everything out and the next she left to get the doctor. Worry all of a sudden started running through Aria. "Jase, this can't be happening again" Aria said tearfully looking up at Jason scared. "I know baby, I know. I am sure everything is okay" Jason said trying to comfort his wife, while worrying as to what could be wrong.

Five minutes later Dr. Evans entered the room to a nervous Jason and Aria. She could see the worry on their faces. "Hey, guys congratulations on your pregnancy. I know you must be worrying right now. But relax, I am sure everything is okay. Just let me take a look here" Dr. Evans said soothingly to the couple. Dr. Evans looked at the ultrasound screen and immediately saw what the nurse practioner saw and smiled. "Don't worry you guys, everything is okay. Look its twins" Dr. Evans said. "Twins" both Jason and Aria said surprised as they looked at the screen. "Looks like you are eight weeks along and everything looks normal and is developing correctly. Looks like they will be here sometime in September" Dr. Evans said to the couple. The couple immediately burst into smiles. Everything was okay. Their babies were okay. They were having twins.

After the appointment, Aria and Jason made their way to her Mom's to pick up Scarlett. "Hi Mom" Aria said walking into her Mom's house with Jason in tow. "Hi guys, so how did everything go" Ella asked. Ella so excited at the thought of being a grandma again and could not wait for Scarlett to have a sibling. "Everything went okay. The babies are great and we are due in September" Aria said smiling. "That's great honey. Wait did you say babies" Ella asked. Aria nodded at her Mom. "Its twins" Ella said excitedly. She was so happy that everything was okay for Aria and Jason.

Another month past and Aria was finally through her first trimester and beginning to show. "Look babe, I'm fat" Aria exclaimed excitedly at the roundness of her stomach. "Baby your not fat you are beautiful" Jason said walking up behind Aria and placing his arms around her. "Hi babies, its Daddy, I am so happy that you guys are going to be joining us soon" Jason said talking to Aria's stomach. "We should tell Scarlett and then we can get her a shirt that says I'm gonna be a big sister. Then we can tell the rest of the group" Aria said excited. She really wanted to tell the girls. Jason agreed with her.

After Scarlett's nap, Jason and Aria decided to tell Scarlett. "Hi baby girl" Jason said softly. "Hi daddy. Wanna play with me" Scarlett asked sweetly. "Sure sweetie but first Mommy and I have to tell you something" Jason said. Scarlett nodded to her parents. "Scarlett baby, you know how Jack and Wyatt are brothers" Aria started. "yeah, I wanna brother or sister" Scarlett said. "How do you feel about being a big sister" Aria asked gently. Scarlett looked at her Mom confused. "Mommy is going to have a baby and you are going to be a big sister" Aria said gently. Scarlett jumped up and down. "Yay, yay I gonna be a big sister" Scarlett said excitedly. "Mommy is a brother or a sister" Scarlett asked excitedly. "We're not sure yet sweetie, we will find out in a month" Aria said gently. "Mommy where is the baby" Scarlett asked. "The baby is in Mommy's tummy" Aria said. "You ate the baby" Scarlett shrieked! Jason and Aria burst out laughing at what Scarlett said. "No baby, no. Mommy didn't eat the baby. The baby lives in Mommy's tummy until it gets big and strong and then it comes out when it's ready." Jason said to his daughter. "How does the baby come out" Scarlett asked. "The doctor takes it out of the Mommy's tummy" Jason said. "How does the baby get in the tummy" Scarlett asked. "Well you see baby, when mommy's and daddy's love each other they ask a bird called the stork for a baby and it comes and gives them a baby by putting it in Mommy's tummy where it grows to be big and stong" Jason said. Scarlett nodded at Jason as if she understood her Daddy. "But that's not the only news Scarlett" Aria continued. "Its not just one baby that is coming. It is two babies" Aria said gently. "Two babies" Scarlett said excitedly. "How come there's two babies" Scarlett asked. "Cause Daddy's guys are champions" Jason said. "Jason" Aria exclaimed smacking his arm. "She better not say that to anyone" Aria said. "So, what do you think Scarlett, are you okay with being a big sister to, two babies" Aria asked gently. "Yes Mommy, I gonna be a good big sister" Scarlett said nodding to her Mom.

The next day, Aria and Jason got Scarlett dressed in her cute shirt that said I'm gonna be a big sister. "Are you ready to go" Jason asked Aria and Scarlett. "I ready Daddy" Scarlett said hugging him. Aria nodded at Jason as they made their way out of the house to the country club where everyone was gathering for brunch. As soon as they made it to the table they were greeted with hugs and kisses from everyone. "So, why are we all here" Hanna asked impatiently. "Hanna" Caleb exclaimed. "Scarlett has something to tell you guys" Aria said. "You do" Spencer asked smiling at her adorable niece. "I do Auntie Spencer. Read my shirt" Scarlett said standing on her chair showing off her shirt proudly. "Your gonna be a big sister" Spencer read aloud. As soon as everyone heard what Spencer read off the table errupted in cheers and congratulations for the couple. After everyone settled down, Scarlett stood up again. "Not just one baby Auntie Spencer. There's two babies" Scarlett said excitedly. "Two babies" Everyone questioned. "Yep its twins" Aria replied. "Yeah cause daddy's guys are champions" Scarlett said proudly. Everyone errupted into laughter at Scarlett's comment. "Jason DiLaurentis, you are in big trouble" Aria said teasingly. Everyone continued congratulating the couple as they continued on with brunch.

Soon a month turned into two months. Aria and Jason were now five months along. They decided to have a gender reveal party with the group at their house. They had two boxes full of balloons. They brought the gender results to a party store and asked them to fill a box full of balloons with the color of the gender of the twins. Everyone was in their backyard ready for the reveal of babies. "Are you ready for Scarlett to help Mommy and Daddy find out if you are having baby brothers or sisters" Aria asked Scarlett gently. Scarlett nodded as they started to open the box. Everyone around them anxiously looked up for a sign of pink or blue, instead everyone got a surprise. "Mommy, daddy look. Its pink and blue" Scarlett said. "What does pink and blue mean" Scarlett asked her parents. Aria could not believe it. They were having a boy and a girl. Jason couldn't be more happier. He was going to have a son. Someone to teach ball and go fishing with and he was happy to have another daughter. Aria so excited because Scarlett was going to have a sister to play with, get her nails done with, go shopping with and she was going to get a brother to play with too. "Baby, pink and blue balloons means that you are getting a baby brother and a baby sister" Aria said gently to Scarlett. "Yay, yay, yay" Scarlett sang as she jumped up and down. "A sister and a brother" Scarlett said happily as their friends and family congratulated Jason and Aria.

Soon a month turned into two and Aria was now seven months along. The baby's were going to be here in a couple of months and the nursery was all ready for their babies. The only thing that was needed was a name for the twins. It was the fourth of July and Jason was with Scarlett and Aria in their house snuggling in the living room. "Scarlett baby, what should we name your brother and sister" Jason asked. "umm sister and brother" Scarlett asked. "That's a good suggestion but I don't think we can call them brother and sister" Aria said gently as she pulled a book of names from the shelf. "Let's look through this book and think of names. Should we look for sister or brother first" Aria asked Scarlett. "Sister" Scarlett replied. "Sister you got it" Jason said as he started to read off names "Let's see, what letter should we start with" Jason asked. "Um, um lets start with the letter A" Scarlett said. "We have Anna, annabelle, arianna, arabella" Jason started to read names. "No, no, no" Aria said as she shook her head. "No, they don't sound right. I want their names to start with the same letter" "What did you have in mind" Jason asked Aria. "I don't know. I do know that for our sons name I want his middle name to be William after William Shakespere and for our daughter I want her middle name to be Elizabeth after Elizabeth Bennet from Pride & Prejudice" Aria said. "William and Elizabeth for middle names, I like them" Jason said happily. "Let's try letter C" Scarlett said. "Okay" Jason said as he started with the girl names with C. "Carson, Cara, Caroline, Claire, Colette" "wait, wait, I like Claire" Aria said. "Claire Elizabeth DiLaurentis" Jason said, "I like it but I like Caroline" Jason said. "I like Caroline too" Scarlett said. "Okay so we decided on either Caroline Elizabeth DiLaurentis or Claire Elizabeth DiLaurentis" Aria said. "Let's start with boys names now" Jason said. "Carson, Carter, Clay, Clayton, Colton' Aria began to read off from the book. "Mama I like Carter" Scarlett said happily. "Carter, huh. Carter William DiLaurentis. It sure has a nice ring to it" Aria said aloud. "I like it, but I kind of like Clayton William DiLaurentis" Jason said. "No daddy Carter n Caroline" Scarlett said. "Carter and Caroline are your favorites" Jason asked. Scarlett nodded furiously. Aria smiled at her husband and daughter. "We'll see when its time for the babies to come but for now we have some good choices" Aria replied. "Its starting to get late, I think its someones bed time" Jason replied happy with the names they've picked out as he picked up their giggly daughter and brought her to her room.

Upon returning to their room, Jason found Aria fast asleep. He smiled as he looked down at his beautiful wife fast asleep on their bed. Crawling into their bed he pulled Aria closer to her and smiled. Everything was going perfectly in their life. They had a beautiful daughter, and two more babies on the way. He could not wait for Scarlett to turn three and the babies to be born.

**Author's Note:**

Next chapter should be third birthday party for Scarlett and then its time for the twins to be born. I do need help picking names for the twins. Carter William or Clayton William for the boy, or Caroline Elizabeth or Claire Elizabeth DiLaurentis. Anyway, thanks everyone for the great reviews and ready this story it means a lot. I hopefully should have another chapter up shortly hopefully. We will see how crazy busy this week will be for me. Anyway, thanks again everyone!


End file.
